Rebirth
by Jayeliwood
Summary: Bella is reborn and becomes the vampire she's always wanted to be. But what will she do when she has to compete with Tanya? She was never a normal human, would she ever be a normal vamp? EPOV Lemony, just to let you know.
1. The beginning

**Hey guys, this is the beginning of the sequel to Sweet Escape. It's from Edward's point of view. I don't think you need to read Sweet Escape to get this story, so don't worry. But hey if you want to read it and review it... go ahead! I'd love it! Now, it's going to be a few chapters before it gets lemony, but don't worry, it will! **

**I'd like to thank my lovely Beta, Daddy's Little Cannibal. She's awesome! You're help is really invaluable, just to let you know!**

I felt her skin warm in my hand and I sucked in a deep breath. It would be the last time I would see her like this. Completely human and not in pain.

I could smell her desire, and it amazed me that she was becoming slightly aroused by this. Any normal human would have been terrified. But my Bella was never normal.

I cradled her head in my arms. I could hear her heart beating furiously in her chest and my cold heart ached . I wished I never made this deal now, no matter how much I love Bella.

I examined her shoulder, trying to figure out the best place to bite. I looked at Bella, her eyes begged for me to continue. I kissed her hard against the lips and she twisted her fingers into my hair. Her skin flushed and it made me want to beg for another day, just so we could make love and lay in the sun light but I know she would of told me to get it over with now.

I pushed her hair from her shoulder and I dug my teeth into her delicate flesh. The sweet blood flowed into my mouth. It was delicious, like heaven. I hated myself for wanting more of it but my love for her made me stop. A soft yelp escaped her lips, arousal and pain mixed. The venom had not hit her yet and she pressed her hand against my head, pressing my mouth towards the open wound.

I drank slowly, letting the venom fill her beautiful body. She tasted so good but the guilt of this tainted it. There would be no worries of me killing her by draining her. It was a struggle to continue.

I knew the moment when the pain began. She clutched at my hair, tugging with all her strength at it. She was trying not to cry out. She was worried about hurting me, about hurting my feelings and it made it all that much worse.

I could feel my body warm slightly from her blood and my eyes stung from tears that would never fall. I finally pulled back, laying her down against the mat on the floor. I wiped my mouth and sat back. I started to sob, but the tears wouldn't come. A new scent filled the room, pain. It was tangible.

Bella's hand fell from my hair and clawed at the mat, trying to fight away the pain. I was glad that her wound was not as vicious as the one I suffered. It was not nearly as horrific for her. Her head turned towards me and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Please don't be sad, Edward. It's okay. It's only three days. I love you." She whispered, her chest heaving with pain. Her heart was beating faster then I'd ever heard it before. Her body was fighting against the venom, a battle that no one would win.

"You don't have to be brave for me Bella. Scream if you want. It's okay." I held her hand and she squeezed it with all her strength.

"I'm fine. I know it will pass." Her eyes shut tightly and reopened, turning their focus to me. I saw them begin to glaze over and I knew that this would be the last words she'd say as a human. Her eyes squeezed shut again as her body shook. I squeezed her hand again and sobbed.

I don't know how long it had been when he came in. I didn't even realize that he was there until he placed his hand my shoulder. It was surprising to have someone sneak up on me.

"Edward, I'll watch her. Go hunt, something. Anything. You need a break." Carlisle's voice was kind. My father was so gentle, so loving. I wished I could be more like him. I could see the words '_don't worry son_' flash in his mind.

"I can't" I answered, never taking my eyes off of Bella. Her face was twisted in agony her eyes clamped shut. Her lips moved furiously, begging for something. I heard my name and along with Charlie's and Renee's.

Carlisle nodded, patting my shoulder as he left. She screamed a heart shattering wail. Her body shook violently. Hey eyes snapped open and she searched for something and never seemed to find. Her tears flowed endlessly down her face. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and she shuttered at my touch. I recoiled slightly and she muttered my name. I touched her lips and she gasped my name again. Her face turn toward me, her eyes were wide, she wasn't staring at me anymore.

Hours passed again and the crying stopped but not the screaming. Her body rocked with the pain, making her twist and turn. After an hour of constant movement she shifted into a somewhat peaceful slumber. I could still hear her heart pumping but it was faint.

Alice did not sneak up on me. She was broadcasting her thoughts at me, to ask permission to come in. I nodded, knowing she would of already seeing me say yes and she entered, sitting on the other side of Bella. She grasped Bella's hand. Bella whimpered, her breathing becoming labored.

"It will be fine, Edward" Her face was certain.

The vision she had flashed into my mind. It was so bright and Bella was there, sitting beside me, holding my hand. I could see me, my eyes red and Bella's black. She was beyond words, making Rosalie look like an average girl. Her hair swirled around her head in ringlets and her porcelain skin glittered in the sunlight. I saw the movement of her lips, words being spoke and an enchanting smile.

I wanted to hear more but the vision was cut off but Bella screaming wildly.

"Now, it ends." Alice looked at me and I realized the real reason she was here. Bella's heart was about to stop and she wanted to be with me when it did. Alice placed one hand on Bella's shoulder and held her against the floor. She struggled wildly, her heart increasing in speed, trying to fight back to life. As it slowed so did Bella. She sucked in a heavy breath and it sputtered, then stopped completely.

A wail escaped from me, I couldn't help it. Alice was beside me instantly, holding me around my waist. For the first time in over 45 hours, I let go of Bella's hand. I hugged Alice back tightly and laid my head against hers.

_'I love you brother.' _She thought and I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Sister."

I turned my eyes back towards Bella. Her chest was still and unmoving. Her eyes were shut tightly. She made no movement besides the twitching of her fingers. I missed the sound of her heart beat instantly.

"My sister is beautiful." She smiled brightly at me and I smiled back.

"She always was. But yes, she will be stunning." I smoothed her hair. She was beginning to become pale now. The soft baby fat of her stomach was disappearing and her muscles became more defined. Less then 24 hours now, and it would be over.

Alice left shortly after. I knew she wanted to tell everyone else what she saw. I ignored their thoughts though, not wanting to hear them.

Bella did not move or scream after that, but her eyes never opened. She continued to breathe. I was amazed at the transformation she went through. Her body became lean and her curves more defined. Her skin became like granite and a purple shade filled in under her eyes. Her smell had changed the most though. She still smelt like flowers and I was glad of that. But there was something new underneath it, something light and sweet like honey.

I laid beside her in a trance like state. I did not blink, nor did I hardly breath. I watched and waited.

"Edward..." She whispered in the lightest of voices.

I sat up instantly, leaning over her. "I'm here. It's okay, I'm here."

"I need a shower." She rubbed her hands over her face, blinking away old tears and sweat.

"Are you... hungry?" I gazed at her. Her eyes were black with a light ring of red around the outside. The last of her blood staining her irises. I wondered what I looked like to her now. I wondered if I was still has handsome as she claimed before. I wondered if the world was different through her new eyes.

She shook her head slowly, thinking."It is..." She spoke more clearly now and I could hear how much her voice had changed. It was thicker somehow, sexy in it's musical tone.

"It is what?" I stroked her hair. She gazed up at me and smiled.

"Different. You are even more handsome now. Is that possible?

**Okay guys, one more thing before you go! I have an idea for Bella's power but I want to know what you think! She's going to be different in a couple ways, just to let you know! But I'd really like to know what you guys think would be right for Bella. For example, my husband thinks she should be able to cause others luck to change, good or bad. Let me know!**


	2. awaken

**I want to thank everyone for the great reviews and the ideas. Keep em coming! I really want to hear your ideas about what's coming up next and powers. Do you think Jacob should make a reappearance? Should she still be friends with him or should she kick his butt back to Washington? Let me know!**

**Of course I don't own this, I don't know why everybody says that but yeah, you know I don't.**

**--**

I leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips, holding nothing back. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back. Her lips were harder now and tasted different but it wasn't unpleasant. Her fingers snaked in my hair and pulled gently. Her scent was different now, even more lovely now, I thought.

"See, I told you she was awake!" Alice danced into the room, my entire family following behind. Carlisle walked past Alice and knelt done beside Bella.

"How do you feel?" He examined the place that I bite her. It was completely gone now. Her skin glittered in the sunlight.

"Like I've been reborn! I've never felt so alive!" She hopped up and practically danced to the window to look outside. "It's so beautiful here."

Esme came behind her and touched her shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

Bella shook her head and smiled, hugging Esme. "I need a shower though, I feel dirty."

Emmett stood in the door way smiling brightly, "Well, hurry up girl and get you a shower. Then we hunt!"

As Bella danced off to the shower I caught Jasper's eyes. '_I need to talk to you'_ flashed in his mind. I nodded towards the forest and he nodded. We silently headed out of the house to talk about whatever Jasper felt important. He was humming a song in his head that I didn't know as we walked to a clearing about 20 feet away from the house.

"She's not hungry." It wasn't a question.

"So she says." I shrugged. "It hasn't hit her yet, I suppose."

"No I can feel it. She has no blood lust. She's not a normal new born. She should be ravenous by now, you know that!" Jasper leaned against a tree. I could see it in his mind, his curiosity and concern. He was thinking this was the thing that made her special, her power.

"Do you really think so?" I looked up at the window of our room. It seemed so barren. "Well, it would make her the most human of us, if she had control of it like this so soon. Not even Carlisle..."

"Edward, I can feel power pouring from her. I don't know what it is. She's more special then that."

I stopped paying attention to him but continued to look at the window. Bella was there smiling down at me, dressed in jeans and a tank top. I waved up to her.

"Jasper, is she happy?"

"Do you need me to tell you if you're wife is happy or not?" He touched my shoulder. I smiled as he answered with his thoughts. '_Yes, idiot. She's happy.' _

I punched his shoulder and he put an arm around me. "You should be happy too. She's doing this for you."

"That's the exact reason I'm not."

Our conversation was cut off by Bella running out to see us. She flashed past me. Emmett followed behind, along with Alice and Rosalie. She jumped into my arms, giggling as she knocked me to the ground. I knew she would be strong but it still surprised me.

"I've never felt so graceful Edward. This is amazing!" She hopped to her feet and was about to make another dash around me. I grabbed her arm and swung her to me. I kissed her on the lips hard, her body crashing into mine.

"Do you two need a room or can we go teach our new sister how to hunt?" Emmett slapped me on my shoulder and I growled at him.

Her fingers intertwined with mine and she was practically dancing. I realized that she wasn't wearing shoes.

"Go get your shoes, Bella." She nodded and before I realized that she was gone she was back again, clad in sneakers.

"She's quick." Rosalie commented, looking directly. _"Quicker then you." _She smiled brightly.

"Let's go, they're coming." I saw a pack of elk flash in Alice's mind as she starred with blank eyes.

"Perfect, let's go..." I turned to Bella but she was already gone. I saw Emmett flash by laughing. Rosalie started at a run behind her husband. I moved quickly after then, moving to pass them with ease. I caught up to Bella who had began to slow down.

The animal scent caught in my nose and I realized that she smelt it too. Emmett came behind us and touched her shoulder. "This is how you do it."

He leaped past up and grabbed the largest Elk by the neck. He tore his teeth into it's flesh and drained it quickly. To make sure it didn't suffer he snapped it's necks. I was so engrossed in what Emmett was doing that it took me several seconds to realize Bella's reaction. She was horrified.

"Oh my god..." I heard her gasp.

"Bella, are you okay?"

She shook her head and turned the other direction. She took off for the house with surprising speed. When I finally caught up with her she was on the concrete of the porch, laying her cheek against it. It reminded me of when they did the blood testing at Forks.

"Are you alright?" I sat beside her, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry, this is not an easy life you've picked... it'll be easier to kill the animals. It's much easier then humans..."

"The... smell... it was awful Edward. It smelt like rust. I've never been so... revolted by anything else in my life. I don't see how you can drink it." I noticed that she stopped breathing, holding her mouth shut.

"It smells bad to you?"

She nodded as she sat up and rested her head against my shoulder. "I've never smelt anything so horrible in my life." I looked deep into her eyes and realized that this was the vision that Alice was having earlier. My eyes red and hers black. Her smiled curled in a lovely smile. "I'm not normal for a vampire am I?"

I laughed and kissed her forehead before sighing. "It would seem so. But this will make things easier."

I heard them coming before I could see them. They're brains shouted several different things from shock, happiness and knowing. Alice had another vision in the woods, I could see it replaying in her mind.

"Carlisle, Esme." I spoke my parent's name softly and they were there instantly.

"Bella has a resistance to blood." Alice spoke softly but seriously. " I see her not needing to feed nearly as often. Months at a time. Carlisle, she could rival you now. I think she could be a doctor some day!"

"She has no blood lust?" Jasper spoke up, standing beside his wife as he wrapped an arm around her.

"None?" Carlisle looked down at Bella then to Alice and Jasper.

Alice nodded, "This is wonderful. Oh you're so lucky Bella!" She ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"How will she feed then?" Carlisle looked Alice and then to me.

"She will get over it. She will only drink when it's absolutely needed." I looked at Bella who had finally been released from Alice's grasp.

"Do you think I could see my family sooner then?" She asked me with the softest expression.

Carlisle patted Bella's shoulder. "We should wait a while, to see how this works. Then we will see."

"Of course." Bella leaned into me and I kissed the top of her head. She seemed sad at the thought of waiting.

"We'll have to wait a while so it won't seem so unnatural at how quickly you became so much more beautiful. Besides you've got to practice being human again."I rubbed her side gently, tracing my fingers over her shoulder before she slowly pulled away from me.

She laid back against the patio floor again. "Edward, I really wasn't human to begin with."

**Once again, thanks Cannibal! You're awesome opossum! (sorry my daughter says that... couldn't help it...)**


	3. Gas Station

**I want to thank everyone for their great reviews. Seriously, the more you review, the faster I want to write, so it's a good thing! Also, thank you for all of your ideas. They're great. I think we'll leave Jake out of this story... now another vampire... that's another question. Let me know what you think about Tanya showing up! **

**Thanks again Cannibal, you're the bestest at grammar :)**

**--**

For the first twenty four hours we were never alone. My family surrounded us, talking and joking, but most of all, keeping an eye on Bella. They waited for her to go into shock. Especially Jasper, he waited for the hunger to hit. It didn't and I could tell this worried him.

"Maybe we can test her, take her to a gas station or something. Somewhere out in the country. See how she reacts?" Emmett spoke softly, for him at least. The girls were across the room, talking about silly things like clothing. Rosalie and Alice were trying to convince Bella that she need yet another make over.

"Absolutely not. It's too soon." I never turned my eyes away from Bella who was arguing with Alice about her hair.

"But it'll work out fine! I think it's a great idea." Alice spoke rather loudly, at first I thought she was talking about Bella's hair then the vision of Bella in some country store flashed in her mind.

"What do you think Bells?" Emmett called to her, ignoring me.

"I would love to get out of the house."

"Then I'll take you for a walk." I stood up, stepping in front of my brother.

She stood up and I could see the anger in her eyes. She placed a hand on her hip. " I'm not a dog, Edward. Emmett, let's go for a drive." She walked past me, swinging her hips in triumph. I could help but drop my jaw at her reaction. She linked her arm with Emmett's, he smiled in triumph. Alice clapped her hands and followed behind. Rosalie smiled at me wickedly.

'_You had that coming.' _I could hear the wicked tone, even in her head.

"Shut up, Rose." I growled at her and she laughed, catching up with Bella.

Jasper was at my side. "Edward, you'll never win against your wife. You might as well learn that now. It makes it easier in the long run." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me along. '_You should of known better then to say that.'_

When we got to the garage everyone was in place in Emmett's jeep. Jasper released my shoulder and placed his hand on the side of the jeep where Alice sat. She grinned widely, knowing what was coming.

"Do you have a place for another?" He said with a thick southern accent and Alice giggled. They were too cute sometimes, in their sugary flirting. Jasper pulled her from where she sat and placed her on his lap. She leaned against him happily.

All 3 women looked at me at the same time, waiting for my reaction. I heard two of them saying the same thing at almost the exact time in their minds.

'_Get yourself in this vehicle now, before I make you.'_

I sighed in defeat and I moved to where Bella sat. I scooped her into my arms and sat down, letting her rest against me. She snuggled against my body. I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

"I'm sorry about the walk thing." I whispered in her ear.

"It's alright. I know it's not what you meant." She turned and kissed me. She took my bottom lip in between hers and sucked on it a moment. I couldn't help but shudder, it was delightful.

'_Get a room.'_

"Shut up." I growled low in my chest. I saw Bella pulled back with a confused look on her face that quickly turned into amusement.

"Who said what?" Her laugh was light, grinning.

"They said get a room." I mumbled. Bella kissed my nose and began to play with my hair. It made me shutter. It was hard to concentrate.

"Alright kids, we're here. It's time to test our theory." Emmett clapped his hands together. We were parked on a side lot off a country store. I could only hear two minds inside, neither of them children, thankfully. I could feel my body stiffen and Bella noticed.

"It'll be fine." She smiled and hopped down from the car. I followed behind. All of us went inside, almost surrounding Bella completely.

There was an older gentlemen behind the counter, he watched us with curiosity. He wondered if we were all related and if we were new to town. He also wondered if we were about to shoplift. . The was another man in the store and his thoughts were not as clean. I placed my hand on Bella's back. She looked up into my eyes and winced.

"What?"

"Your eyes are red."

I brought my hand up absently to my temple. Bella pushed past me and grabbed a pair of sunglasses from a tower and placed them on me. She came within a few feet of the man. Her expression never changed. I looked over at Jasper and he shrugged.

'_She feels the same.' _I simply nodded at him and he shrugged again.

Bella walked away from our group and moved down the candy isle. She grabbed a package of gum and began to examine it like it was actually interesting. The other man walked beside her and I tensed, ready to pounce on whichever needed it.

"Hey there sexy, ever been with a real man?" The dirty man placed his hand on Bella's back and she tensed. She glared at him with death in her eyes. He winced slightly and pulled back.

"Yes, actually my husband is quite the man." The venom in her voice was evident. My entire family was tense, ready to pull Bella away to keep her from making a mistake she would regret.

The man simply walked away and I heard him say "stupid bitch" under his breath. Jasper grabbed my shoulder to keep me from attacking him. I heard Bella growl and I saw the man fall face first into the ground. She never moved but turned her face towards mine in surprise. The man got up and hurried out of the store without buying anything.

"Time to go" I nearly mouthed and she was by my side. I moved to the counter and attempted to pull out my wallet but it was in Bella's hands. She was twisting it in her fingers and she raised her eye brows at me. She tossed the gum on the counter and pulled out a 10 dollar bill.

"Glasses too." She passed the man the money and took the gum again. She opened the package and took out a piece. She smiled widely at him after blowing a large bubble. The man watched her with wide eyes. He thought we were all very unnaturally beautiful and wondered if we were up here filming a movie or something. He also was glad that it appeared we weren't stealing.

Emmett started snickering as we left the store. "Bells, did you knock that guy over?"

"No, I thought about him falling on his face but I didn't move." She continued to chew her gum, thinking.

"You thought it?" Alice slid onto Jasper's lap again but she was turned so she could look at us.

"Yeah, all I could think is, 'what a jerk, I'd love it if he tripped on something right now.' Awful I know..."

She leaned against me, and I could smell the sweet bubble gum. She blew another bubble.

Rosalie watched her with wide eyes, a look of disgust on her face. "How can you chew that?"

"What?"

"That gum, it must taste.._.awful_." She wrinkled up her nose to show her distaste.

Bella laughed, "It's just gum. It tastes fine to me." She offered Rose a piece. Rose shook her head wrinkling her nose again.

"We have so much to tell Carlisle and Esme!" Alice clapped from the front seat.

"What do you mean?" Emmett looked at her and not the road.

"What do I mean? I mean she made that guy fall over! She didn't even touch him. Not to mention she didn't even flinch around humans. She's not even a week old! I can't imagine... Oh! And that fact that she isn't completely revolted by what's in her mouth!" Alice continued, her mind rummaging through a thousand thoughts.

"He just fell, Alice. I didn't do anything." Bella piped up.

"We'll just see about that." Alice smiled brightly.


	4. tripped up

**Wow guys, 50 reviews already! That's awesome thank you! Keep it up, I'll write faster... So anyway, here is the reason it's rated M. Lemony sweet towards the end. I hope you enjoy! Oh and thanks to my lovely Beta Daddys little Cannibal. You should check out her stories, Stupid Shiney Volvo Owner, Coffin of Love and Milk of regret. They're great and really different from of a lot of stories you read.**

"This is perhaps the most irresponsible thing you've ever done! Edward, I trust your judgment,

but really now, what if something went wrong? What if Bella had... had... attacked either one of those men? Come now, you must see how unwise this little adventure was. Esme nearly had a heartache when she came home and there was no one here. When she couldn't find your scent anymore..."

Carlisle had been going on like this for about 10 minutes now. I didn't really blame him. I actually agreed with him. But Alice was right and nothing had happened. Bella's dislike for blood was so strong.

"I know, I'm sorry. I agree with you. But, it was like nothing I've ever seen. She didn't even flinch." I spoke quietly, frustrated in all this.

"Oh, Bella, we have to test out your abilities!" Alice smiled, ignoring all of us.

"Abilities?" Carlisle's face changed from annoyed to interested.

"Yeah, she knocked a guy flat without even touching him. It was hilarious." Emmett's voice cracked.

Rosalie looked over at Emmett and sighed, annoyed at his childishness. The second I saw her plan form in her mind I smiled. She winked at me. "Oh, Em, could you do me a favor? I think I left my phone in the car. Could you get it?"

Emmett shrugged and got up from his seat. He would do anything she asked. Rosalie nudged Bella, and she simply whispered, "Fall."

Before the word fully left her lips, I heard the crash behind us.

"What the HELL..." Emmett cried from foyer.

Rosalie threw her head back in laughter. Jasper patted Bella on the shoulder. "That was classic. I think we're going to have a lot of fun in the future." Alice giggled at her husband.

Emmett came back in and sat back down on the couch. His arms crossed over his chest and he pouted like a child. "Why does everyone got to make fun of me?"

"Because, it's easy." Jasper threw his head back in laughter. Emmett threw a pillow at him.

I smiled at their exchange. I enjoyed watching their banter, sometimes even joining in. I realized then that Bella was extremely quiet.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just. I don't know. I feel kind of bad." If she could of blushed, she would of. I caressed her check and she smiled at me.

"He had it coming." Rosalie piped in. Her face was smug. Emmett's pout became deeper.

"Aw, Rose come on. Play nice. It's not fair."

"You'll just have to be nice to Bella from now on." I pulled Bella onto my lap, nuzzling her neck.

"Bella, I am nice to you, aren't I?" He tried to make himself look innocent and failed.

"Oh, Em! You are. Don't worry. I won't hurt you... " Bella smiled at him. He brightened up a bit.

Carlisle watched the whole exchange in silence. He was thinking of all the possibilities of her powers and how he could test them.

"Not today." I said almost inaudible . I looked over at Carlisle and he nodded. I pulled Bella closer to me as she continued in her banter with rest of my family. She fit in so well. It was lovely, feeling right. Like we were all part of a puzzle and we meshed perfectly together.

When we were finally alone later that night in our bare room I couldn't help but feel sad. I missed watching her sleep. I missed watching her dream. I wished so much that I could lay down and fall asleep with her in my arms and dream. Dream of the children we'd never have, dream of the normal things we'd never do. She laid in my arms, starring out of the window at the snow covered mountains.

"Don't be sad." She whispered.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" She looked up at me with curiosity.

"Know what I'm thinking? I think you can read my mind." I nuzzled her neck, kissing it.

"No... I just know you... " she spoke slowly, enjoying my touch. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I've never been so happy, Edward. I love this. I love you. I was so worried that I would be a... a monster. That I would hurt someone. But I'm not."

"I love you too." I pulled her so that she faced me and I kissed her. I felt dizzy from the passion of her kiss. Before she was more tame, because she had to be, but now I think she wanted to prove that she could keep up with me. I felt as if I was falling behind.

I pulled back, resting my hands on her cheeks. "Tomorrow, I'm going to take you hunting." She pulled back some but I grabbed her hand. "I know you don't want to. You need to drink, to at least make sure you can. I don't want you to become weak."

She nodded and kissed my forehead. She stood up and walked towards the window. I felt empty the second she moved from my lap. As empty as our room, which still only had the mat.

"Esme didn't want me to tear up the furniture in here, did she?" She didn't turn as she spoke to me. I leaned my head against the wall.

"That's part of it. Most newborns are wild. Also, she wanted to give you the chance to pick out your own furniture. She left it a 'blank canvas' for you. I figured we could start looking for some things on line tomorrow. If you want."

"I'd like that. Remind me to tell Esme thank you and that I'm sorry for scaring her earlier."

"She knows." I got up and walked behind her. She was still wearing the jeans and tank from earlier. It fit her body perfectly, snug in all the right spots. I dragged my fingers over a bit of bare flesh. She shuddered, I smiled. At least I could still do that to her.

I pressed my lips to her soft flesh of her shoulder. She tasted like candy. I moved my hands under the top and over the flesh of her firm stomach. She leaned her head back against my shoulder and I could feel her tighten her muscles as I touched her. It was so sensuous.

"Oh Edward..."

I slid one hand further up her stomach until I reached her bra. The thin lace felt nice to the touch but not as nice as her, my hands slid back down her stomach. I undid the button of her jeans sliding my hand downward. "Yes, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Don't stop." She whimpered and it was hard not the rip all of her clothing off right then. I turned her around and kissed her. She ran her tongue over my lips and it sent a shock wave through my body. I broke the kiss for a moment to pull the top from her perfect flesh. She practically glowed in the moonlight.

Before I knew it my shirt was off and tossed to the floor. Her fingers explored my flesh with new interest. She watched her fingers as they danced across my chest. "You use to feel so... hard before. And cold. Now...it's different. You feel normal."

I couldn't help but laugh and held her hands to my chest. " I feel normal?"

"You feel like a man."

"Well, I'm glad for that." My lips twitched with the smile I was trying to hide. She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed again.

"Have I told you how sexy you are today?" I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed her palm. She bit her bottom lip as she watched me. I kissed down to her wrist.

"I want you." Her words were simple and soft but I could feel myself grow hard with them. My stomach suddenly felt tight and my knees slightly weak. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. Her hungry mouth was delicious and eager.

I picked her up and pressed her against the window. Her legs wrapped around me and I realized they were bare. She was in nothing but her matching bra and panties. Her pants kicked off to the side. The black lace was an amazing contrast to her creamy skin. I ran my hand over her breast and she arched her back, pressing herself into my palm. With that I needed her bare and ripped the cloth from her chest. I brought one of her perfect pink nipples into my mouth and one of the most primal growls rumbled in her chest. I'd never been so aroused in my life.

"Take me now, Edward." Her voice was slightly husky, raspy with pleasure. I pressed her hard against the window and kissed her. Her fingers tugged easily at the button of my jeans, pulling them from my body. This time I gently pulled the panties from her thighs, taking all I could not to rip them to shreds in my haste. She smiled as she watched me, her hands on my shoulders. I could see the happiness in her dark eyes. I pressed my lips against her sweet mouth, wishing to taste her. She moaned against them and it made me snap.

I pulled her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I slid into her easily and her heat was amazing. It was different from before. Before it was like fire, and now it was like... nothing I could describe. It was heaven. I put my hand on the window to support myself, my other hand gripping the tight flesh of her thigh.

She rocked against me. Her skin was like the finest silk. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly. Her lips were slightly moist from our kisses before and they glistened in the moon light.

"You are the most beautiful, amazing women. How in the world did I deserve you?" I watched her beauty and her fingers gripped into my shoulders. They dug into my flesh and it sent a slight pain down my spine, but it was accompanied by something else. Pleasure, over whelming pleasure.

I moved faster within her, feeling a new urgency. I crashed my lips into hers hard. I almost pulled back to ask if she was okay but her fingers were tugged at my hair, pulling our mouths closer.

Her lips were pressed to my ear as she began to tighten around me. Her orgasm was so much stronger. "Make love to me like this every night." The way she moaned the words was intoxicating.

I lost all control then. I whirled her around and pressed her to the floor, the mat underneath her. I couldn't help but press myself deeper inside of her. It was so warm and inviting. She moaned my name. I shivered.

"Look at me." She whispered and I realized then that my eyes were closed. Her smile was truly wicked. She pushed me over so that I was on my back.

I was fully enveloped in her now. The sight of her on me like this was maddening. She rocked herself hard against me and all I could do was hold on. She swiveled her hips perfectly, doing things to me that should be illegal.

She smiled at me and brought one of my hands up to her lips. She kissed my finger tips, each very slowly as she continued to move, never slowly. My eyes were practically glued to her mouth. She placed my hand on her chest and slide it down her milky flesh. Her hand was firm in her guiding. She dragged my hand over one of her breast and down her stomach. When she finally placed it where she wanted it, she hummed slightly with pleasure. I began to rub her flesh between her legs. I didn't take long for her legs to began to tremble.

Another orgasm rocked her body and this time it pulled me with her completely. It was amazing to feel us throb together. I felt tender in a very pleasant way. She laid down against me, with me still inside her. She kissed my neck and smiled.

"Oh Edward there are so many things I want to try now."

"I will do whatever you wish." I kissed her hair. It was soft against my lips and tickled my nose.

"Well, then we'd better buy sturdy furniture..."


	5. Hunting

**Okay guys I really need your opinions. I want to know what you'd like to see or don't. Ya'll said no to Jacob but Yes to Tanya. She'll be making an appearance very soon! **

**Thanks again to Cannibal. You're too awesome.**

I held her in my arms as we watched the sun rise. It would be the first of many thousands, if not millions. I enjoyed the thought of that. I wanted to take Bella out today to hunt, alone. I would be more gentle then my brothers, but I wouldn't baby her either. This needed to be done, even if she disliked the idea of it.

I heard Carlisle leave for the hospital and Esme leave to shop for the house. My siblings would be around all day, mostly. Maybe I could convince Alice to force them to go shopping or something. That wouldn't be too hard to get Rosalie to agree to but Jasper and Emmett would be more difficult.

As we made our way out of our room I saw Emmett making his way down the stairs. He turned to me with a huge grin. "Beautiful full moon out last night, Huh Eddie?" I saw the imagine of Bella's backside pressed against the window. I growled at him and began to make a move towards him. Before I could get to him though he slid down the last four stairs, landing hard on his own backside.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Rosalie was instantly by her husband, kneeling beside him. When she stood up, laughing, she helped Emmett to his feet. "I told you to be nice to Bella."

"Sorry Bells." He called as he rubbed the back of his thigh.

I turned to Bella in surprise and saw the wide wicked grin spread across her face. It was adorable and sexy at the same time. I wrapped her up in my arms and she giggled loudly as I kissed her ear. "God, I love you" I growled in her ear and she giggled again.

"You know, getting turned on because your wife beat up your brother is rather odd..." Jasper walked past, raising an eyebrow towards us.

"Well if you don't want a trip down the stairs, you better be nice too!" Bella called. Jasper threw his head back in laughter.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I apologize for my rudeness!" His voice was thick with sarcasm. The word floated through his mind. _'Would she really?'_

"In a second" I answered his wordless question. He laughed again and hopped over the banister, gracefully landing on his feet. I pulled Bella along to the living room where the rest of my family sat. All except for Alice anyway.

"What are your plans for the day?" I sat on the couch, pulling Bella onto my lap.

"It would seem Alice is excited about something." Jasper answered softly. His wife came bouncing into the room.

"We're going shopping. Have a great day alone you two." I smiled at Alice. She was such a good sister.

Rose lit up and Emmett's face fell. " Oh come on, we don't need to do any shopping."

"Yes we do. We have to prepare for their arrival." Alice crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who's arrival?" Bella asked sweetly. Normally Bella would have been nervous but she had a new confidence. I probed Alice's mind and I saw a swirl of strawberry blond hair.

"Tanya." I muttered. Bella turned to me, her shoulders stiff.

"I think one of the other sister's are coming but I'm not sure. I can't see. She'll be over tonight. So we need to get a few things before she gets here." Alice pulled Jasper to his feet. Rosalie got up and Emmett following behind, complaining in his head.

Bella didn't speak until we were completely alone. "Will this be a problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Me. You. Tanya. Will there be a problem?" She turned to me, facing me. She was completely serious.

"Of course not. I love you. If she doesn't like it then she can leave. But we should get to hunting. I don't want to hear her comments about red eyes. She's been a vegetarian for almost a 1000 years. She detests the idea of drinking human blood." I kissed her cheek softly and then I tried to kiss the frown on her soft lips. The frown didn't falter, so I kissed it again.

"Let's hunt, please." I rested my forehead against hers.

"Sure sure. Let's get this over with." She moved from my lap. Before I could stand she flashed out of sight then back again. She was wearing a completely different outfit, more fit for outdoors and hiking boots. She still wore a tank top though but a different color. It was blood red.

"I'm going to have to get use to that." I muttered under my breath and I saw a small play at the corner of her lips. She grabbed my hand and we ran full speed out of the house. It was actually hard to keep up with her. We ran about a mile before the strong scent of animal played through the air.

A couple of bears drank at the edge of a stream. If I didn't feel the blood lust grow in me I could of seen the beauty in it. Instead I felt hungry. Bella gripped my hand tightly.

"I don't want to do this."

"I know. You have to though. Think of it this way... our eyes will match." I glanced over at her. Sadness warped her beautiful face. "I wouldn't make you do this if there was another way."

"I know." She sighed.

"Do you want me to capture one first, and let you drink it?" My feet were itching to make me move forward. She nodded slowly and I pulled away from her. I hung low to the ground. I felt like an animal, lurching forward to attack the poor bear. It never had a chance to see me coming.

I sprang onto the bears back. It struggled for a hard moment but I encircled his neck with my arm, crushing it's windpipe. It feel helplessly to the ground, slowly dying. The other saw what I was doing and dashed away into the trees.

"Bella, now!"

She didn't answer but walked forth slowly. She knelt beside the creature and stroked it's fur for a fleeting second. She looked up at me and then down at the bear, who's eyes were beginning to fade. She leaned forward and dug her teeth into it's flesh. She pulled back after a second, when the blood began to flow into her mouth.

"Drink, at least a little." I pleaded softly. A fear crawled up my back, gnawing at my mind. What if she couldn't feed? Would she somehow die? Would she become a weak shell of her former self? Did I condemn her to death?

She nodded and leaned forward again. She drank for a few minutes. It was hard for me to not lean down and feed as well, but I didn't want to scare her. When Bella finally pulled her head up her eyes were the most amazing shade of pure golden honey. She wiped her hand over her mouth, trying to wipe the taste away.

"Feed, Edward." She rose to her feet and turned away. I drained the bear of the rest of his blood and then snapped his neck just to be sure. I never wanted these creatures to suffer in the least. I came up behind Bella and hugged her. Her body shook with silent sobs.

I scooped her into my arms and ran, away from the animal. She shook against my body, her face shoved into my chest. I ran only a couple of minutes before I got us back to our home. I held her against my body, rocking her.

"Are you okay?"

"That poor bear. I feel so horrible." She clutched herself closer to me. I rocked her, hushing her dry tears.

"Bella, imagine how you'd feel if it were a human. I wish... I... " The words stumbled out of my mouth and I felt lost She would never believe she was lucky for the way she felt. I would give anything to not want blood. But I suppose the urge to drink her blood brought me to her room to watch her sleep, and if I hadn't of wanted her so badly I wouldn't of had her now.

"I love you Edward." She whispered into my ear. She finally stopped stuttering and looked up at me. Her eyes were amazing against her cream skin. It caught me off guard. I missed her chocolate eyes but these were just as lovely.

"You too." Was all I could manage to say. I wonder if she knew how striking she was. Tanya was no where as beautiful as Bella, even if she thought she was.

Tanya. She all but disappeared from my thoughts. We would have to get cleaned up before their arrival. I didn't think Bella would want to meet the person who she believes is her rival with blood stained lips. Even if there was no competition at all. There never was.

I scooped her into my arms and carried her up to our room. She didn't say a word as I stripped the cloth from her perfect body. I kissed the blood from her lips, sweet on her skin. In a flash I turned on the water in our huge bath tub. I was gone only a second but when I returned she was clad in a robe.

"I feel dirty." She whispered, her voice sad.

"You're perfect."

She shook her head, never looking at me but out the window. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist and she pressed her body against mine. "Let's get you cleaned up."

I pulled the robe from her shoulders and watched as it fell to the floor. If she was still human, she'd have blush. I dragged my fingers down her back, feeling the smooth hard flesh. She turned to face me now and began to undo the button of my jeans and slid them off along with my shoes. She slowly pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor. I felt so exposed to her but I did not turn away from her. She gazed only into my eyes.

"You are beautiful" she kissed the place my heart should have been.

I took her hand and lead her to the bathroom. The water was half way up the tub with steam rising from the surface. I helped her into the bath first and then stepped in after her. I sank easily into the hot water and she sat in my lap.

"You're my everything." I whispered into her ear before kissing it lightly.

She turned to face me, her legs straddling my waist. Her eyes were still so sad and it killed me not to be able to take that pain away. I looked away, feeling slightly defeated. She grab my chin and made me look at her. She didn't say a word as she leaned in and kissed me, softly with love.

She pulled away then and rested her head on my chest. We laid in there like that until the water was ice. It was almost like meditating in the easy silence that spread around us. I wrapped her in a towel and carried her to our bed.

"I use to wonder if it was my slow human pace that made you carry me everywhere but now I see it's just because you like doing it."

I laughed and smiled at her. "Silly girl. How should I put this. Hmm... duh! Yes, I think duh would be the appropriate term."

She laughed, an easy sweet laugh that filled the whole room. She flung a pillow in my direction, smacking directly into my head.

"Oh you will pay for that!" I hunched down and grinned wildly at her. She giggled again and still wrapped in her towel she hopped from the bed.

"You'll have to catch me first."


	6. Tanya

**You guys are awesome! Keep up the reviewing! I need a pick me up lol. Thanks again to Cannibal. Really you should stay up too late.**

I grabbed my boxers quickly and went after her. I had to admit, she was terribly fast, faster than I ever was. She was a beautiful white blur going down the stairs as I went after her. I could hear her giggles. Each time I had her in my grasp she was out again.

I nearly ran into her when she stopped. She had her towel wrapped around her body and she hugged it in place. It took me a moment to realize why she did. Tanya stood in the middle of the floor, her arms crossed over her chest. She had always been good at hiding her thoughts from me. Something I never liked.

"Hello Edward." The venom was clear in her voice.

"Tanya, I'd like you to meet my wife, Bella." I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to me.

Her angry thoughts began to swirl in my head and it was hard to push them out. I tugged Bella closer to me.

"Hello child." Tanya shifted her angry gaze from me to Bella. Bella did not flinch but stared proudly back. "Edward, aren't you a bit old to be playing such childish games?"

"Stop." I commanded Tanya. She snarled at me and Bella took my arm.

"Let's go change." She sprinted up the stairs with me trailing behind.

"I don't like her." Bella growled under her breath as soon as we shut the door.

"I realize that but she is an ally. Plus, she's extremely old and powerful. It's best not to upset her." I touched her shoulder but she pulled away.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to dress alone please."

"Bella..."

"Please." It wasn't a question. I nodded and dressed quickly and exited to give Bella some privacy. I made my way down the stairs to find Tanya sitting on the sofa.

'_Aren't we the cradle robber?'_ She joked in her head.

"I could say the same thing about you." I grumbled under my breath and she laughed. It was not soft and sweet like Bella's, it was bitter and hard. Tanya was beautiful with her strawberry blond hair and ivory skin but her mind was ugly and twisted. Time had not been kind to her. I sat down on the love seat across from her.

"Are we in the doghouse, Edward?" She leaned forward, her gaze piercing through me. She blocked her thoughts from me. I hated how she hid them.

"Not at all." Bella's beautiful voice chimed in behind me. She was breathtaking in a navy blue dress that went to her knees. The leather high heeled boots that went to her knees were an amazing contrast to her creamy skin. Each step was careful and slow as she approached. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed the top of my head.

"I just needed a few minutes to get ready." Bella sat beside me, her hip touching mine. Tanya sat back against the couch.

"Where is the rest of your family? I haven't seen Carlisle in ages." Tanya arms laid against the back of the couch, starring at us again.

"They'll be here soon. They're less than a mile away." I intertwined my fingers with Bella's. They were so tiny and thin. They use to feel so delicate in my hand but now she was strong, unbreakable. I felt a sting of sadness radiate in me. She didn't need me to protect her anymore.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Bella was unblinking and still, like a statue of an angel. When the cars pulled up in the driveway, the spell was broken and she looked at the door.

Rosalie was the first through the door and she ran to Tanya. She hugged her tightly. They'd always been friends.

"Alice said you were here." She smiled as she pulled away. Emmett simply smiled at her. I saw Jasper and Alice stock still by the door. Jasper's face was twisted. He could feel the anxiety in the room. He could feel the hatred flowing both of the women. Alice's eyes were sad but she started reciting

Shakespeare in her mind to keep whatever vision she just had out.

"This is going to be a great night." I mumbled under my breath. At that moment Carlisle and Esme entered. They couldn't have returned at a better moment.

"Awe Tanya, it's good to see you again. How are you and your sisters?" Carlisle smiled kindly at her but I could see that he felt the tension as well. He hid it so well but his mind was open to me.

"Fine friend, I'm glad to see you are well." She said with a cool tone.

Esme stepped forward, smiling. "Why don't I show you around our new home?"

Tanya nodded and Esme started to pull her up the stairs.

"I would love to see Edward's room."

As soon as the word's left Tanya's lips she fell straight forward onto the steps. She stood back up, confusion written all over her face. Her foot slid again underneath her and she slammed backwards onto the floor. Every time she tried to rise she'd sink back to the floor. A wild snarl left her lips.

"Bella stop." I placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

She turned her eyes to me and I saw something in them I'd never seen. Anger filled them but it was not a flame. I could practically see the ice forming. She turned from me and moved swiftly out of the house.

"Bella stop!" I yelled after her. Anger crept up my spine as I ran after her. She was being childish. Tanya was goading her on purpose, trying to upset her and Bella should have seen that. She was too clouded with jealously to see that it didn't matter to me. I loved Bella. Her scent wove through the trees for about 2 miles. Suddenly the trail stopped in a clearing but I couldn't see Bella. I spun, looking in the darkness.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please." I shouted. I pinched the bridge of my nose to think.

"Why don't you go back to your 'powerful ally' and show her your room." Her voiced floated around me and I spun to the noise. I still couldn't see her.

"Bella, it's our room. It'll always be our room."

"Why aren't you on my side?" Her voice became bitterer.

"Of course I'm on your side." I stood still, looking in the darkness for her.

"Then ACT LIKE IT!" I heard her screech as she slammed into my back. I flew into the trees, braking one in half. I slumped down against the stump, in utter stock.

"Oh my god did I hurt you?" She ran toward me and knelt beside me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got so angry. I didn't..."

I put my hand up to stop her. She recoiled back, her eyes horror struck.

"I'm not mad. Just give me a minute."

"I don't know why I did that. I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" She went to touch me but pulled back.

"No, I'm fine." I rubbed the back of my head and chuckled. "You're going to take down Emmett for me though. Especially after he hears that you kicked my..."

Before I could finish she pressed her lips against mine. It was an angry kiss, a passionate one. She held my face in her hand while she hungrily tasted me. All her feeling flooded my body and I picked her up and slammed her against a tree. I never broke the kiss as I held her there. She forcefully changed positions, slamming me against the tree, and pulled back from the kiss.

"You will tell her that I am your wife and if she continues to shamelessly flirt with you I will be forced to tear her limp from limp. Do you understand me?" Her gaze was piercing. I've never seen her act like this before. I knew she was stubborn but this was completely different.

"I will. Bella, you never have to worry. I am yours for the rest of my days." I stroked her face. It began to smooth slightly.

"I know. It's just that I'm possessive. You're not the only one who wants to keep their lover safe." She laid her head down on my shoulder.

"I am yours." I whispered, kissing her neck.

We walked back to the house, hand in hand in silence. Her grip on me was so strong, it almost ached. But I dare not release it, not that I wanted to.

Everyone was sitting on the porch. Tanya's face lit in a wicked smiled when she saw us two together.

"I apologize, Isabella." She cooed.

"Bella." I said, and I felt the anger crawl up my back.

"_Bella_, I apologize." She smiled again. I saw the things in her mind and grimaced.

Bella stayed still beside me and simply stared. I squeezed her hand and she sighed, nodding at the strawberry blond.

Carlisle stood then, looking firm, "Tanya, I think it would be a good time to call it a night. Wouldn't you say?"

"I would have to agree with you. It was good to see you again my friend. I will return again soon." She rose to her feet, and looked directly at me. "Goodnight Edward. Bella."

Her glance lingered on me for a moment. I sucked in a deep breath and looked at Carlisle.

"_Get Bella up stairs before she rips her apart." _He thought directly at me. I met his gaze and squeezed Bella's hand.

"Come on my love. Let's go pick out some furniture for our room"


	7. frustration

**Okay let me start by saying thanks! I got a lot of fantasic reviews. I didn't expect it. And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to two of the funniest reviews I've ever gotten. Moonstarwithwings for saying beeyatch in a review. (and not be referring to me lol) and GroovyExcel for saying 'Oh snap'. I laughed and had to show other people. It made my day. I love great and funny reviews like that. **

**Also I'd like to thank Daddy's little Cannibal (my awesome beta) for so nicely pointing out they need to get some. lol Just because I'm sexually frustrated doesn't mean they should be. I realize that now and don't worry there is a nice lemon (I like it anyway) tomorrow. And actually probably another the day after... But you'll have to see. Anyway, to quote one of my favorite fan fic writters, Ashel-13 (you should read her two fantastic stories)...**

**On with it! (I promise I'll only use it this once. lol)**

I lead her to our bare room and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Calm Bella."

"I want to rip her limb from limb, then set her on fire. Bury the remains and then dance on her grave in a red dress." She muttered. I couldn't help but laugh. I knew she was serious but the idea of Bella doing any harm to anyone was ridiculous.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" She pulled away from me and raised an eyebrow as she rested a hand on her hip.

"I've never seen you like this. That's all. It's a little shocking."

She pushed my shoulder, forcing me backwards. "Well, you're mine and I don't like the thought of her trying to..." She pushed me against the door. Her lips were full and red, beautiful in their pout.

"Trying to what?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her as I took a hold of her hips.

"You know what," her bottom lip pushed out in an little pout.

"Tell me. I want to know what I need to watch out for." I smiled playfully at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She pulled away from me, I grabbed a wrist quickly and pulled her back to me.

I placed her hands on either side of my chest. "You're the only one that will touch me."

Her hands slid down my chest and she leaned up to kiss me. I captured her lips with mine and tried to kiss all her worry away. She moved her hands back up my chest and I shivered. All too soon she was pulling away from me.

"So how are we going to pick out furniture?" She rested her head against my chest.

"Online. You can pick out whatever you want. I just want you to be happy." I kissed the top of her head lightly.

"It's your room to." She said into my chest. She hated spending the money but I honestly didn't care. It was hers now to.

"I will help you. I promise."

She nodded slowly and I went to go get the lap top that was packed away in the closet. I set it down on the floor and spread my legs. I patted the space in between my legs and Bella slip down against me easily. I turned the laptop on and began to kiss her neck as we waited for it to come to life. But of course, it came up too quickly.

We spent hours looking for the picture perfect things for our room. A huge bed, a beautiful leather coach, paintings for the wall, lamps, bed things. After Bella got over being annoyed she actually enjoyed it. I loved how she pouted every time I'd buy something. I started buying things just simply to see her bottom lip jut out.

"Edward, really I don't need all this." She whined.

"Well, I do. Do you not like it?" I smiled as I bought a 4th comforter set. It was midnight blue with silver trim. I saw the way Bella's eyes lit up when she saw them. Besides the silk would feel good against our skin.

"I never said that." She sighed, defeated.

"We could shopping for some clothes on here, if you'd like..."

"No!" She sat up quickly and shut the laptop. I laughed at her eagerness to stop.

"Bella, let me buy you the world."

She turned, facing me on her knees. "I already have what I want." Her lips grazed mine and the feeling was amazing. They were so soft and delicious. The softest moan escape her lips as I deepened the kiss.

Then the thoughts...'_Can't wait to get Rose in bed tonight and...'_ flitted through my mind. I pulled away from Bella and rubbed my temples. She looked at me confused.

"When we're completely sure you won't go insane and kill the innocent town folks, we should get our own place."

She looked confused again and then smiled as the epiphany hit her. She laughed when the gentle sounds of the springs of the bed a floor below us began to creak with movement. The soft laughter of my sister floated through the air.

"Edward, let's go take a walk." She stood and pulled me to my feet easily. I nodded in agreement, wanting to get away from the noise. I had to hear it quite a bit since there was 3 other couples in the house. I tried my best to ignore them but at times it was hard. It was part of the reason I started visiting Bella at night when she was human.

We strolled silently through the forest, hand in hand. The night was amazing with the huge glowing moon. It was all the better because of Bella.

She laughed suddenly and then I looked at her, confused written all over my face. "What?"

"I just had a random though that's all."

"Please, enlighten me." I squeezed her hand gently. She bit her lip and turned away.

"I guess we're never going to have pets." She looked at her feet as we continued to walk. She continued to nibble of her lip.

I paused and turned to her, " You are the most absurd little girl..."

"Aw, I thought that's what you liked about me." She looked at me shyly. She pulled away from me and walked ahead.

In a way I felt like we were courting again. I had to get to know her again. I had to admit I kind of liked it. I watched her hips as they swayed with each step. Her curvy body was sensual in it's movement and it made me desire her.

"There is so much I love about you. I don't know where to start." I stepped behind her, continuing to watch her form.

"How about with a kiss?" She turned on me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in tight. She pressed her lips against mine with the most tender of movements. Her tongue grazed mine and it made me moan with surprise. I was still not use to it. It was amazing but I wished I could do this to her as a human. The warmth...

I was pulled out of my thoughts by her hand. She let it slide down my neck and over my chest. Her fingers dancing all the way to my pants. She hooked a finger in a belt loop.

"Come along." She smiled at me with a wicked little grin. She started to drag me through the forest.

"Yes ma'am."

She led me about 40 feet before finding a fallen tree. She pushed me so that I was sitting on it and she sat on my lap. Her legs crossed, reveling more of the pale flesh underneath. I slid my fingers up her skirt and messaged the tender flesh of her thigh. She leaned into me and her lips crashed into mine. Her breath was sweet in my lungs and made me feel a bit dizzy. She was controlling every movement of our mouths. She wove her fingers into my hair and brought me closer.

I gripped her thigh and turned her so that she was straddling my lap. Her knees rested on the rough trunk of the tree and I wanted to stop to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable. As I started to pull away and ask if she wanted to stop she grabbed my face, kissing me with more passionate then before. She rose lightly above me and her breast were practically to my chin, not that I minded. I ran my fingers up her legs, under her dress. The tiny underwear there made it easy to imagine what it was hiding. As I began to move my fingers under I felt something I'd never had before: unbalanced.

I fell backwards off the back of the trunk, pulling Bella with me. She landed on top of me with a thud and giggled. She sat up, still straddling my waist.

"Did you just..." I looked at her confused. Her grinned widened and she giggled again as she put a quick kiss on my forehead. Her breast were mere inches from my mouth and I wish to kiss them, but she pulled away too quickly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."She raised her chin slightly, trying to prove her innocence.

"You sneaky little thing!" I flipped her over and landed on top of her. I began to kissed her neck, bringing in little bits of flesh into my mouth to suck and kiss. She tasted like heaven.

'_Ew, I was going to hunt but I think I'm not hungry anymore'_

I leaned my head down and rested on Bella's chest. I took a big breath. I couldn't smell my sister yet but I could hear her. And apparently she could hear us as well. "GO AWAY ALICE." I shouted. Bella laughed and rubbed the back of my head. I wanted to pout like a child and hide my face in her chest. I wanted to snuggle up close to her and tell everyone else to go away and give us privacy.

"But I had a vision, don't you want to know!" Alice smiled as she came out of the trees. She sat down on the fallen tree.

"Yes, please Alice. What is it?" Bella said as she continued to stroke the back of my neck. I felt quite like I was being petted, not that I minded.

"We're going dancing!" Alice smiled brightly. I saw the imagine in her head and sat up.

"No! That's a bad idea."

"Come now Edward. It'll be fine. I've seen it." Alice chided. She did see everything as fine but that didn't mean something wouldn't change.

"Bella is not ready to be in a room full of sweaty humans." I stated sharply. Bella sat up from her forest bed.

"I think I'd be fine." She whispered.

"I agree." Alice chirped. '_She's going to do it anyway. Because it's Tanya asking. She'll want to prove a point. And she will. You might as well get over it now,' _she added in her head.

I growled. "No. Carlisle won't like it."

"I've already told him and he thinks it would be a good idea to test her. She'll have all of us there. I mean _all_ of us, even Carlisle and Esme."

"No." I said curtly. I hated this idea.

"Say that all you wish. It changes nothing. Come on Bella I want to show you something." Alice stood and offered her hand to my bride. Bella took it and stood. She sent a wistful look to me. She knew I was unhappy, even if she didn't know the complete reason why.

I was unhappy because I knew that I would not win this. I knew she was more stubborn then I could of ever been, especially now that she was a vampire herself. She had the power to back up her bullheadedness. And if Tanya made Bella feel threatened then she'd do what she felt she needed to do. I wish she wasn't so jealous, but I had to admit, I liked feeling wanted. I liked knowing that I was hers and she was going to make sure everyone else knew that as well.


	8. lioness

**So yeah... Lemony. Bella get's kind of fresh with Edward. They are newly weds after all. Anyway... I really like this one. Let me know what you think! Let me know what you want to happen to Tanya at the club! Btw... thanks to my beta. You really are a help.**

I laid silently on the forest floor for a while. I felt weak and I did not like it. I liked having control and having Bella so strong made me feel like I've lost it. She was strong before but this was different. I loved and hated it at the same time.

I decided to go back home after about an hour. The sky was still dark and the stars glittered the sky with silver. I took it very slow, smelling Bella's sweet scent filter through the trees. The closer I came to the house I could hear Alice's excited thoughts. She thought of clothes and dancing. She wanted to "doll" Bella up. I liked her just the way she was.

Alice's mind quickly became vacant to me. '_Stop it. I want it to be a surprise.'_

_"_Bella's not a Barbie." I muttered.

'_She's fun to dress up none the less.'_

"Bella" I whispered. In a second she was by my side on the porch of our beautiful home. I smiled liking that she came so quickly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my jaw.

"Tanya called while you were away. She asked to speak to me. She wants to test my _strength," _she said the last word with venom. I closed my eyes and sighed. If Bella didn't kill me, Tanya would.

"Please, no." I whispered.

"Too late. Alice has bought my outfit." She said smugly. "Everyone has agreed to go. I will go even if you don't."

I was defeated. This was not a good idea. She needed to stay away from humans, not thrust herself into the middle of them. I would be there though, when she finally realized her blood lust.

"Fine. I'll go. I'm not happy." I stated shortly. Bella smiled brightly and kissed my forehead. She ignored my mood.

"Come to bed with me..." She trailed off, running her finger of my chin.

"I'm not tired."

She rolled her eyes at me. I knew I was being childish. She sighed and pressed her lips to my ear lobe before whispering. "Edward, I want you in bed with me. Do I have to make you feel the way I do every time you touch me?" Her voice was husky.

"How do you feel?" I looked down at her hands, playing with her finger tips.

She crashed her lips into my and began to devour me. I wound my arms around her body, pulling her closer. Her fingers tugged painfully at my hair as she sucked on my bottom lip, making me shiver with desire. She pushed me hard against the bricks, her body forcefully pressed against mine. I felt myself begin to tremble. She broke the kiss quickly and I felt my knees give way as I sank down to the ground. It was the second time tonight she used her powers on me.

"Come up when you're ready, Edward."

Her hips swayed as she walked into the house. I huffed, pinching the bridge of my nose. And I thought that she was going to kill me as a human. She was far more deadly now, far more beautiful. The phrase I once said to her when she was human ran through my mind, "If I'm going to hell, I might as well do it throughly." I smiled to myself.

I ran up to the bedroom as fast as I could. She was there, wrapped in a sheet, waiting for me.

I wanted to make love to her for hours, days. I would never be satisfied. I wanted to lay forever with my angel while she teased me like a little devil. The desire in her eyes drove me crazy. I kicked off my shoes. I turned on some music, something slow with a heavy beat, and walked over to where she sat on the floor, about 3 feet away. I leaned back on my wrists and watched her.

She moved so slowly, it was like time was standing still. She turned onto her knees and began to crawl towards me, on all fours. I've never seen her move like a predator before, slinking like a lioness to her prey. She took her painful time, making sure I saw every moment.

When she finally reached me, she sat on her knees, straddling one of my legs. She placed her hands on my shoulders and kissed me once. It was a feather touch and I loved it. She bit her lip, looking at me from underneath her eyelashes.

"Make love to me."

I could hardly move, let alone speak. She was so sexy it hurt, in a very literal way. When I took too much time to answer she pulled the sheet down her body so it rested only around her bare hips. Her exposed breast rose and fell with each soft breath she took. They were perfect and firm. I placed my hands on her stomach, right above her hips and felt my way up. I moved my hands over her chest, letting my fingers linger there longer as I made my trip up to her neck. I pulled her head towards mine and I kissed her.

She gently pulled away from me and slid down my body. Her deft little fingers pulled off my shirt and felt the skin underneath. She trailed kisses all the way down, I hissed as I sucked in heavy amounts of her scent. I was drunk with her, feeling her rock my senses.

She undid my pants and kisses the space there. She rested between my legs now, on her stomach. She looked up at me as she released me from my cloth prison. Her tiny mouth enveloped me and the feeling was beyond words. She massaged me carefully. Every stroke was perfectly timed and in rhythm with mouth and tongue. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. If I continued to watch her bob up and down like that I would certainly be undone. I wasn't ready to be finished yet. It felt too good.

I moaned. It was the best feeling in the world. She hummed with pleasure and spasmed, my body shaking with restraint.

"Don't hold back." She whispered into my flesh before sucking once more.

I lifted one of my hands off the floor and rested it on the back of her head. I massaged her neck, letting it rest there as her head rose and fell. Her tongue swirled around me before she dipped down and took me completely into her mouth. I shook, about to lose control.

She sensed this and pulled me completely our her mouth before going all the way back down. I closed my eyes and laid back against the floor. She continued but very slowly, taking her time to torture me. Her hands moved from my thighs to my chest as I felt her pull away from me. I sighed, already missing her mouth. My eyes remained shut, reliving the pleasure she'd just given me, but it was short lived.

My eyes flew open when I felt her slid down on me easily. The sheet was still on her hips. Her hair was wild around her head and her lips were moist. She rested her hands on my shoulder and leaned forward. She slid so that I was almost out of her and I was even with her eyes. She leaned down and kissed me. It was deep and passionate. I pressed my hips forward so I could keep more of her on me.

She smiled as she sat back up, down on me fully one me once again. She took my hands and pressed them to her hips. She rocked back and forth on me, extremely slow at first. I realized she was keeping time with the song and I willed the music to go faster. Torture but the best kind.

I gripped her hips hard and began to move her up and down on me. Her body arched, her head thrown back with a soft moan. All I could think was faster... harder...

I felt her orgasm all over me. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she cried out my name. "Edward..." she muttered again and again until finally she said, "Please Edward. I want to feel you..."

That's all it took to make me lose my mind. My hands gripped her hips so tight I knew if she were a human they'd be crushed right now. I slammed her down on me repeatedly. I watched every movement, her breast bouncing with the force. Every time I filled her completely she would murmur "Oh... oh.." Her hands raising her head, pulling her own hair. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen.

The second orgasm was much stronger then the first and I joined her then. She fell against my chest, with me still in her. She pressed her nose against the center point, where my heart was, her hands resting my shoulders.

"I love you"

"I know." I whispered back and pressed a firm kiss to the top of her head.

If I could of slept I would wish it to be right then. I wanted to fall asleep with her in my arms and with me in her. Even though she was cold, I felt so warm. I closed my eyes and stroked her hair.

"I can't wait to dance with you tomorrow." she whispered. I smiled and laughed in surprise.

"Bella Swan wants to dance?"

"No, Isabella Cullen does. She wants to feel you pressed up to her in that club. She wants to be beautiful and graceful for you. She wants to show you how much she desires you. She wants to grind against you in time with the sound. I want you to feel me." She whispered.

"You've changed." I said softly. I didn't mean it to sound like that. I didn't mean for the sadness to sneak in, but it did.

"Do you still love me?"She spoke ever so softly. She didn't move from the spot on my chest and I brought her closer to me, hugging her tight.

"Of course I do." I kissed the top of her head. "I don't want you to ever think otherwise."


	9. underwear

**Okay guys, here's the deal... my awesome beta didn't have time to edit this chapter. So when she gets the time to, I'll repost it. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Also, I want to know what you guys want to have happen? Should Tanya take it too far and get her head ripped off? Or should something else happen? I need to know! I want you guys to really like this story. I aim to please. Review and let me know. Also the dress Bells is wearing is in my profile, if you want to see it. Anyway... thanks...**

Alice captured Bella away around 5 the next evening. All her and Rose's minds were filled with makeup and hair. I wondered if they thought this on purpose to keep me out or if they were truly shallow in that way. Even though Alice truly loved Bella, I knew she still played with her like she was her personal doll. It was rather funny in a way. I'm surprised with Bella's new found strength she didn't fight them off.

But she went silently, to my surprise. I sat in my room, starring out at the beautiful sky. I could hear Bella singing to her self in the shower and I smiled. It was a lovely sound and I could imagine her dancing in a way.

_"May I come in?" _

"Did Alice kick you out, Jasper?"

Jasper came in and sat beside me. "In a way."

"Poor Bella."

_"Actually I could feel how excited she was when she saw the dress Alice bought" _He thought with a smile. I looked in his mind to see the dress but it was not there. I sighed in frustration.

"Patience is a virtue." He patted my shoulder.

"One I never possessed. In this life or the last." I leaned my head back against the wall.

"Perhaps you should work on that, before you upset your wife." He didn't look at me but only towards the window.

I growled at him but he did not falter._ "She is strong in so many ways. You are not her baby sitter now but her husband. Act like it. She doesn't need a handler."_

_"_I do not treat her like that." I said in a harsh whisper.

"_She has no hunger. I feel it. She has no lust for blood. I enjoy being around her now, because of it. She keeps me calm. Do not upset her." _He finally turned his head towards. I sighed again and rubbed my eyes.

"Get ready for tonight." He got up and patted my head.

"There is no way I could do that." I pressed my temples with my finger tips, willing the dull ache in my head to go away.

Jasper laughed and smiled then, which surprised me. "Edward, lighten up. Really. You're going to see her all dolled up for you. Just for you because she wants to be sexy for you."

"She is." I whispered, sadly.

"Then make her feel that way. Trust me, I know how women feel..."

I laughed at his poor joke and he pushed my head to the side. _"Stop feeling guilty. She's happy."_

_"_No matter how many times you say that it doesn't make it easier to believe." I stood up and walked to my closet.

"I know" is all Jasper said as he left. He was right. I wasn't her baby sitter. She could handle of herself now, perhaps even better then me.

I showered quickly and dressed. I didn't really know what to wear, honestly. Black slacks and a blue button down was the best I could come up with. I looked into the mirror, running my fingers through my drying hair. Perhaps I should lighten up. I would love to get Bella to dance with me, especially willingly.

_"Come see your wife! She's hot!" _Alice's mind screamed. I winced at the high pitched sound. She was overly excited.

I made my way down to the living room. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle lounged on the couches while the women swirled around Bella. Even Esme, which surprised me.

"Oh you look lovely my dear!" Esme smiled, hugging her. _"my beautiful new daughter"_

"You really do!" Alice hopped up and down. _"I told you she was hot."_

"You do clean up nice, Bella." Rose admitted.

Bella was so crowded I had trouble seeing her. As I moved closer my family floated away from her. She was wearing a tight short, blue dress that hugged her body. She looked amazingly sexy and beautiful. Her long legs exposed, he feet clad in matching stiletto heels. My mouth water slightly and I swallowed back hard.

"Absolutely not. You are not wearing that out the house." I felt a jealous rip in my chest as the words came out. She looked too amazing. Too perfect. I didn't want to hear all the nasty thoughts of all the people around her tonight.

Her mouth dropped in sadness. Jasper stood up, glaring at me. Angry thoughts whirled around me.

"What the hell is wrong with it, Edward?" Alice stood right up to me, her hands on her hips.

"It's... it's... Underwear! She's barely covered." I stuttered with my anger.

"If you don't like it, then you don't have to look at it." Bella hissed at me. Her sadness turned to anger. I starred at her for a hard minute. Willing her to understand. The door bell rang, pulling me out of my glaring contest.

Bella walked to the door, pulling it wide. Tanya smiled wide and stepped in.

"Welcome, Tanya." Bella said in an icy tone. I'm not sure if her angry was towards me or Tanya now.

"Hello, Bella. I am so glad you agreed to join me tonight."

"I am looking forward to it, thank you."

"I want to apologize for my behavior last night. I was rude, to say the least." Tanya smiled sheepishly.

Bella turned and looked at me. Her eyes were almost black with anger. She turned back slowly, looking directly at Tanya. "It's fine. Why don't we go out and have some fun?"

Tanya snaked her arm around Bella's waist and they walked out the door.

Jasper slapped me hard on the back of my head. _"You ass"_

"Everyone wears clothes like that. Stop being a prude!" Alice growled and stomped out the door.

I turned to look at the rest of my family. Their thoughts were much like Jasper's. I huffed and followed Bella out the door.

"I'm sorry." I called. Bella stopped but didn't turn around.

"Yeah okay." her words were icy and short.

"You just look to amazing. I can't have everyone thinking about you like that. I can't stand it."

"Edward..." She sighed. She leaned against the Volvo, still turned away from me. I came up behind her and rubbed my hand along her shoulders.

"You're mine and I don't want anyway to think otherwise." I whispered.

"I am yours. Why would you worry what other's thought?" She muttered.

"Because I have to hear them. I don't want to think about what some human fool is imaging doing to you. They have no right."

_"She's beautiful Edward. She could join us. She could be a succubus like us..." _Tanya's thoughts invaded mine. I turned to her, her calming leaning against her vehicle.

"Shut up Tanya." I hissed.

"It's just a thought" a small smile spread across her lips. "Are you ready to go, Bella? Why don't you ride with me." Tanya pulled open the passenger door to her car.

Carlisle was behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We'll all go in our own cars." I turned to look at him, he continued in his mind. " _we need to see Bella's strength. If she can stand this, she'll be able to stand almost anything. She'll be able to go to college with you, just like you wanted."_

"Yes." Is all I could answer.

Bella gazed at me for a minute before she sat with Tanya. I sat in the Volvo, waiting for everyone to go first. I would be behind Tanya just in case she decided to do something rash. Alice had not seen it though, but that doesn't mean it couldn't happen.

The drive did not take long. It was only 10 o'clock but the place was already packed. I could smell the sweat of the humans. Their thoughts crowded my mind. I gripped the steering wheel hard, trying to focus. I watched as Bella moved towards the building, besides Tanya.

_"Scared?" _Tanya's voice laughed in my mind.

"More then you'll ever know." I got out of the car. I felt a wave of calm. I knew it was not my own and I shot a glare at Jasper. He simply shrugged.

Bella was already in the club by the time I made it in. I searched the crowd for her frantically. I hated this.

"Over here..." Her voice was nothing more then a whisper in the wind. I turned my head towards the noise. Bella sat with Tanya at a booth and she looked utterly... bored. I expected her to be seizing, or writhing with the torture of all these... bodies. Even as controlled as I was I could feel the venom pool in my mouth. I swallowed it back as I walked towards them.

"Where are the rest of them?" I sat beside Bella, about a foot away. Her hands in her lap. She didn't move her eyes to me as I sat. I wanted to reach other and hold one of them but I knew she'd pull away at that moment.

Tanya was still smiling, which made me even more frustrated. " They are dancing. It is a club, of course."

I saw Carlisle and Esme dancing slowly, only looking at each other. The way they moved did not match the music, not that they cared. Rosalie and Emmett ground against each other like a couple of teenagers in heat. Their thoughts matched their actions. Alice and Jasper we more in the middle. Somewhere in between waltzing and dry humping.

We sat in silence for a few moments before Alice and Jasper came to the table. Alice was beaming. "I told you it would be fine, Edward."

"You did." I agreed. I didn't agree everything was fine but Bella didn't attempt to eat the crowd.

Tanya moved from her seat, so that Alice and Jasper could sit down but Bella slid out of the booth. "Alice, can I borrow your husband for a dance?"

"Of course, as long as you promise to give him back!" Alice giggled. Jasper offered his hand to Bella and they moved towards the dance floor.

"If you'd stop being a jackass that would be you." Alice glared at me.

"She's wearing underwear." I muttered under my breath.

"Underwear you want to get into." Alice stated very bluntly.

"Underwear none the less."

I watched as Jasper placed his hands on her Bella's hip. They were laughing and smiling as they swayed in beat with the fast music. Bella had her arms clasped behind Jasper's neck. I growled, low in my chest.

"He's your brother. Don't be jealous."

"It's not like that." I stated sadly. "He does enjoy being around her though. He feels so calm right now. He's never had such great control before."

"They are going to extremely close. Close like me and you." Alice placed a hand on my knee. I leaned against her. "Edward, dance with me. Please?"

"Fine. I won't like it though." I stood with Alice, holding her tiny hand as we moved towards the floor.

"Yes you will." She laughed, pulling me along.

A song came on with haunting heavy beats and then I heard the words. Transylvanian Concubine. Alice giggled. "Told you."

We began to dance, in a very brother and sister sort of way. Alice was more silly and I couldn't help but smile at her. I saw Jasper with Bella, continuing to dance. Bella was laughing while waving her hips with her fingers in her hair. I felt my mood lighten. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Care to dance?" Tanya whispered in my ear. "_I know the desires of a man's heart. I know what you want." _Her thoughts screamed in my head.

Before I knew what happened Bella was behind Tanya with a fist full of her hair double wrapped around Bella's fist. Her head was pulled back and Bella's lips were less then an inch from Tanya's ear.

"If you dare touch my husband again I will rip your head from your shoulders." Bella hissed.

I looked at Tanya, "If you knew the desires of a man, you'd know that I didn't desire you. Ever. At any point." I smiled at Bella. "May I have the next dance?"

Bella released Tanya's hair and took my out stretched hand. Tanya spun thinking about attacking but Alice grabbed her wrist.

"That's my sister. Even think about it and I'll be dancing on your grave 15 minutes later. Got me?"


	10. Alley

**I really like that all you guys have ideas about what I should do with Tanya! I still need more input so, keep letting me know, alright! Also, like yesterday my Beta hasn't checked this yet and when she does I'll repost it. I think she's having computer troubles and I miss her ( Also I wanted to let you know that I've started 2, yes 2, other stories. I'm not sure if I should start posting them now or after I finish this story. If you want to know about these stories let me know and I'll tell you about them. They're both a lot darker then Rebirth or Sweet Escape but they're coming to me so quickly and they're so easy to write I think they're pretty good. Anyway, let me know what you want me to to do.**

**Oh by the way, this chapter is dedicate to my awesome husband Alex who gives me most of my ideas. So yeah, if you don't get more lemons blame him. lol**

I lead Bella into the middle of the floor. She pulled my hands onto her hips. She began to sway, her body perfectly in time with the new song. I watched as her hands slipped up her chest and over her neck then intertwining with her hair. I moved closer to her, pressing my body against hers. Her beautiful full lips curved up in a playful smile. She put her hands on my hips and we moved together. The friction was amazing. I ran my hands up her sides, which made her giggle. She took my hands in hers and did a little spin. She leaned against me, her back to my chest and slid down. She came back up quickly, causing them most wonderful tension in my stomach. I pressed my hands against her stomach, pressing her closer.

I laughed at the cheesy song as Bella sang to it. "I didn't know The Black eyed peas were your style."

She giggled and shrugged. "Funny song, what can I say."

She continue to ground against me. I leaned my head back, closing my eyes, enjoying the sensation.

_"Oh yeah! Get you some, Eddie!" _Emmett's thoughts screamed in my head.

"Shut up!" I shouted and I heard the booming sound of his laughter. Bella laughed again and looked over at Emmett.

"Want me to knock him over?" She whispered in my ear, leaning her head against my shoulder. I let out my own laugh and shook my head.

"Later my love."

Bella turned, facing me now. Her skin glittered in the flashing light of the club. She had one hand on her hip the other resting on her neck. Her eyes gazed into mine. She bit her lip and leaned in. Her lips were pressed against my ear, her breath flutter against my skin.

"I'm hungry."

I pulled back. "Do we need to go?" I looked around for the exit. I saw Alice and Jasper dancing more aggressively now. Jasper caught my eye. He smiled brightly.

_"Have a good time..."_

"What?" I barely whispered. That's when Alice winked at me. I turned back to Bella. Her eyes were focused only on me. She pulled me quickly through the parting sea of patrons. She brought me through a door in the back of the club. We were in an alley way, all alone. The music was pounding, even though we were outside now. Bella pressed me against the wall.

Her lips began at my neck, licking and nipping at my cold flesh. I leaned my head back against the bricks, my eyes drooping shut.

"I'm so sorry about earlier." I whispered as she traced kisses to the other side of my neck.

"What if I said I didn't forgive you?" She whispered playfully into my ear.

I quickly changed positions, having her pressed against the wall." Then I'd ask you what I needed to do to get you to forgive me." My lips were only an inch away from hers. My eyes bore into hers. It took her a moment to catch her breath.

"I'm not sure... what I'd have you do..." She muttered. I ran my hand up her chest, making her shudder. I couldn't help but smile.

"Perhaps I should get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?" I began to kiss down her neck, sliding my hands down her firm body. I sank lower until I was on the ground in front of her. I leaned down and kissed one of her thighs. I began to massage her other with my fingers.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I looked up at her ask I leaned in and kissed the inside of her thigh. Her lips were pressed together and she shook her head. I could smell how turned on she was. My smile grew.

"Isabella Cullen, will you please forgive me for being a complete jerk?" I looked up at her as my hands spread her legs apart. She nodded, unable to speak. I knew if she were human right now she'd be blushing.

I moved her dress up slightly and kissed a little higher on her thigh. I revealed the lacy black boy shorts underneath. I ran my nose over her center before placing a light kiss there. "Have I ever told you how delicious you smell?"

"A time.. or... two..." She stuttered. I couldn't help but be smug that I could do this to her.

"You smell so good I think I could eat you right up." I placed another kiss on her panties. She took in a sharp breath. I hooked my thumbs into them and slid them down. Watching them falling down to her ankles turned me on more then I thought it could. I had her step out of them and I shoved them into my pocket.

I looked up at her, her beautiful eyes filled with want and lust. My eyes never left hers and I leaned in and began to taste her. I couldn't help but moan at the taste. It was sweeter then honey. Bella's eyes rolled back into her head.

I took one of her legs and plaved it over my shoulder so I could get better access. Her hands weaved into my hair. I began to lap at her, taking in as much of her taste as I could. She wiggled against my mouth. I took hold of her hips, pressing them against the bricks, to hold her still.

"Am I forgiven?" I breathed against her bundle of nerves.

"Yes..." She whimpered. I smiled, kissing at the spot. I pulled back slightly, and ran my fingers over her. She moaned slightly. I slipped one finger in and she bucked against it. I slid an additional finger in just to watch her reaction. Her hips ground against my hand. I stood up and placed my free hand under her chin.

"Look at me."

Her eyes snapped open. She looked almost wild in her wanting. I began to rub my thumb against her center. Her eyes began to close again.

"I said look at me." I said more firm this time.

She obeyed. I rested my hand against the side of her neck as I continued to play with her. I ran my thumb over her bottom lip. She took in a sharp breath, parting her lips slightly.

"Oh Edward, keep going..."

I leaned in, pressing my lips to her neck. "I love feeling you like this..." I breathed.

That was her undoing. I brought my mouth to catch her scream as she throbbed against my hand. When she couldn't take anymore she pulled my hand away from her body. She brought my fingers to her lips and began to lick them, painfully slow.

"Oh dear god..." I muttered. She brought both fingers into her mouth and began to suck. I felt myself stiffen more then I already was. I placed one hand against the wall to keep myself balanced.

"I like tasting myself on your fingers." She whispered.

"If you like the taste when it's on my fingers then you should try it when it's on my..."

I heard a cough behind us. I growled softly, letting it rumble low in my chest.

"We're going, just to let you know. It's probably a good idea if you get out of here too." Jasper hid his amusement poorly. _"If you're done, that is."_

"Alright Jasper. We'll be there in a minute." Bella answered for me. I couldn't move, let alone turn around. When he went back into the club she leaned into me and kissed my lips hard.

"When we get home, I'll show you how forgiven you are." She pushed away from the wall and brushed against me.

I leaned in against the wall, breathing in slowly. "I'll be there in a moment." I turned my head slightly to watch her hips sway as she returned to the club. I sighed and turned around, placing my hands in my pocket.

I pulled out the lacy underwear that she was wearing before. I looked at it for a second before returning it to my pocket.

"Hot damn..." I ran my hand over my face, taking in a large breath.

The door opened and Jasper poked his head. "Having trouble walking, brother?"

"You could say that." I snorted. He laughed at my reaction.

"Bella did well. Plus, she gave Tanya a nasty little wake up call. By the way, that was kind of hot." He leaned against the wall with me.

"That's my wife you are talking about." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Shut up. You enjoyed it."

I laughed. "Okay, it was pretty cool to see Bella pull her hair like that."

"Got to love a cat fight."

"Ah huh." is all I could answer. Jasper laughed and walked back towards the door.

"Get your wife home before I start walking funny. Alright?"

"Ha... sorry." I laughed and walked after him.

"Hey it's fine. Alice will be thanking you later." He punched my shoulder.

"Things I don't need to know about my sister." I muttered.

I saw Bella leaning in close, whispering to Alice. Alice was giggling wildly. Their eyes rose up to us. Both girls did the same reaction, biting their lip and smiled slightly. Alice winked at us again.

I licked my lip and looked over at Jasper. His eyes met might briefly before looking back over at his wife.

"We really need to get home now." I muttered

"I couldn't agree more..." Faster then he really should of, Jasper ran up to Alice and scooped her up. Her flung her over his shoulder. She giggled, her legs flailing slightly.

I made my way over to Bella, who was smiling."They going to have fun tonight." I placed my hand on her back.

"You are too. Trust me."


	11. car colors

**I really like this one... lol it's dirty fun. It's all smut I have to admit. I'll add some plot in there soon, I promise. Unless you ask me other wise... also, would nobody told me what they thought Bella's dress on my profile. Think I should change it? Let me know!**

**Thanks Cannibal. I'm glad you think it's freaking hot lol. **

I couldn't get Bella out of the club fast enough. I snatched her hand and basically dragged her. My families cars were already gone, including Tanya's. That couldn't make me happier. I opened the door for Bella, watching her long slender legs flex as she sat. I loped to the other side and got in.

Bella didn't buckle her seat belt, but turned to me. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course." I smiled up at her as I started the car.

"Drive slow."

"What? Why?" I looked at her confused.

"Because I'm in no rush to get home." She smiled at me wickedly. She leaned over and gave me a deep kiss, dragging her fingers up my thigh.

"Alright..." is all I could answer. The car lurched forward slowly. All I could think about was getting Bella home and alone in our room. We pulled onto the road at a sickening slow pace, 50 miles per hour.

Bella's hand remained on my thigh, her fingers caressing me. It was an amazing feeling. She inched closer to me and began to kiss my neck.

"Uh, Bells, what are you doing?" I muttered. Her hand slowly made its way to me, which was becoming painfully hard not to notice.

"Entertaining myself." She smiled against my flesh. She began to unbutton my pants. Her fingers slipped inside the waist band of my boxers.

"I'm going to hit a tree." My eyes tried to remain on the road. My fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Then I'll buy you a new car and plant a tree." She whispered against my ear. Her tiny cool hand gripped me flesh. I took a large breath, trying to collect myself but it was a wasted effort because she began to massage it.

"Does it feel good?" She kissed my jaw.

"Bella..." I whispered.

"Edward..." she smiled before kissing my jaw again. "Well, if that doesn't feel good, let me try something else."

She leaned down and began to kiss my exposed flesh. Her mouth felt perfect against it. I concentrated very hard on keeping my eyes open while she ran her tongue up and down the length of me. She hummed against my flesh, sending vibrations through my entire body.

"You taste so good." She spoke the words against my tip, sending a tiny jolt up my stomach.

"You will be the death of me." I muttered. Her mouth teased and kissed me more. It was hard to take but when she began to massage with her hand as well... I felt as if I was going to explode. She began to sped up, going much faster then any human could. The friction built, sending charge after charge through my overwhelmed system.

As soon as I saw the road, which I knew lead to almost nowhere I took it quickly. I picked up the gas, going almost 110 within second. I felt Bella smile against my flesh. When we got to the end of the road I stopped the car, leaving the keys in the ignition.

Bella continued her assault, going faster and faster. I was so glad that I found this road. If she started doing this while we were moving I would of crashed the car for sure. My eyes shut tightly and I leaned my head back against the seat. I rested my hand on the back of her neck, massaging it as she worked on me.

She slipped me entirely in her mouth and I could feel the back of her throat. Her tiny fingers wrapped around my base. When she slowly moved her mouth back up I felt her teeth gently slid against my sides. I couldn't take anymore and the moan left my mouth, as I released into hers,shook the car. But Bella didn't pull back but moved her mouth back down again. She sucked, taking all of me in. I had to grab her to pull her off of me. It was too much. I pulled her onto my lap and began to kiss her hungrily.

"I like taste myself on your lips." I breathed against her flesh as I worked my way down her neck. She held on to the back of my neck, bringing me as close to her skin as I could.

"I love having you in my mouth. I can't believe how much it turns me on to please you." She muttered.

I slipped my hand between her thighs, finding her bare skin waiting for me. She was like silk. I slid my fingers in but removed them after a second. She whimpered, biting her lip. I brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked on them gently. Her mouth opened into a little O but no sounds came out. I smiled at her reach. I slid my still slightly wet fingers down her chest.

Her head lulled back as I slipped my hand into her dress. Her nipples were perfectly pink and stiff to my touch. I pushed that part of her dress down and leaned down to capture one of them. Her back arched. I grabbed her hips and made it so she was straddling me. I could feel her grow wetter with each pass of my tongue, against my now once again swollen flesh.

Her hips ground into me slightly, sliding against the bundle of nerves between her legs. My hands slid up her back and over her arms. I pulled the other side of her dress to expose her other breast. I growled in pleasure at the sight of them. I loved the fact that she hadn't wore a bra. I pulled her body quickly to my mouth and began to lick, kiss and suck every inch of flesh I could find. I wanted to taste all of her right then.

"Edward, I need you now." she breathed heavily, nearly pant.

I grabbed her hips and forcefully pressed her down on me, impaling myself entire within her folds. The scream she let out drove me insane. I gripped her hips tighter and began to ground her body against mine. It was not gentle and sweet but hard and dirty. I've never felt as primal as I did at that moment. I had to have her on me now or I would die.

I captured one hard nipple in between my teeth and began to suck as hard as I could. She writhed against me. If we'd be humans sweat would of poured from our flesh. I couldn't believe how quickly her orgasm came. She throbbed wildly against me. She leaned back slightly, leaning against the steering wheel.

"I'm not done with you." I growled and brought her back to me. I kissed her hard, putting all the frustration I had earlier in the evening out on her. She cried against my mouth but made no effort to pull away. She began to slide up and down me on her own, bouncing up and down on my lap. I let my eyes wonder from hers to her amazing chest, which bounced with every movement. It was extremely sexy. My hands brushed up her sides and gripped the swollen mounds of her chest. She bit her lip, moving faster.

"Harder..." I murmured, she smiled at me and began to bounce faster, slamming her down with amazing force. I knew the car must have been rocking with our movements and I smiled to myself. We were going at it like a couple of teenagers.

"That's it..." I whispered.

Bella's hands came to my neck and she leaned in, pressing a kiss to my lips. Her movements increased with the passion of the kiss. Another orgasm crashed through her body and this time it took me with her. I loved the feeling of spilling myself deep within her. She slowed, leaning her body against mine. I held her close to me.

I leaned down and kissed her bare shoulder. I looked out of the windshield briefly and saw that it was fogged up. I smiled to myself and the heat we made from the friction of our moving bodies.

"That was amazing." I leaned my cheek against her chest.

"Yes, I'm really glad you didn't crash into a tree." Bella giggled. I squeezed her tightly to me.

"We need to get home." I whispered into her chest. I kissed the side of one of her perfect breasts.

"Aw, but I wanted to test out the backseat..."

"If we did that you just might have to buy me a new car." I chuckled.

"It would be worth it."

I laughed again. "I didn't say it wouldn't, I'm just wondering what the color of my next car will be..."


	12. beginning of the end

**Okay guys this things coming to an end... 2 or 3 more chapters after this and that's it! This one is kind of filler but it kind of explains why Tanya is obessed with Edward. Plus is sets up the last 2 chapters at least. If I get enough reviews (15, I think that'll do) then I'll put up the next chapter tonight. That way you can see the ending all that much sooner. Let me know what you thinks going to happen or what you want to happen. I don't have the ending written yet so your opinion might just change the story! (And the epilogue... you might just be able to decide for me if they to need a new car or not...)**

Her laugh warmed my cool body. I couldn't help but smile at her beautiful face. I leaned in to give her a kiss but my pocket buzzed.

" Stupid... damn... phone..." I growled as I fished it out of my pocket. Bella laughed again and I stuck my tongue out at her like a spoiled child. She laughed again as she slid into the seat beside me.

"Yes." I snapped into the phone.

"Just calling to make sure you didn't crash into a tree..." Alice's voice was full of amusement.

"You can just go to..." I began but Bella grabbed the phone from me.

"Hi, Alice. No, you were right. That was a fantastic idea." She laughed then, pulling one of her legs underneath her. "No, we're heading home right now."

I started the car with another growl. I fishtailed the car, turning the right direction and sped towards the house.

"Yes, he is. No, you should see his face. Yes, he actually stuck his tongue out at me." She laughed again.

"Having a fun with your girl talk?" I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, I am." She stuck her tongue out at me. I leaned over and captured it in my mouth. I sucked on it for a second before releasing it. She hummed in pleasure. "No, Alice I'm still here. We'll be there in second. I think Edward's trying to make this thing fly. Alright, bye."

She snapped the phone shut and made a show of putting it back into my pants pocket. She leaned over and kissed my neck. I growled at her and she giggled before nipping my flesh.

"You taste like heaven." she whispered against my skin.

"You're a bad thing, you know that? You're torturing me." I muttered, enjoying the sensation of her tiny mouth.

"Maybe you should punish me." She nipped my flesh again.

"OOo..."Was all I could manage to say. I pulled back and looked into Bella's eyes, which were twinkling with desire. I wished more then anything that we just didn't pull into the garage.

"I'll see you inside in a few minutes." She placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and stepped out of the car. I looked down in my lap then slammed back head back against the seat.

"Damn women..." I heard her laugh as she walked into the house.

I took several deep breathes to compose myself. I finally stepped out of the car and made my way back to the house.

"Have a good time brother?" Emmett patted me on the back.

"Yes, I did, actually. Did you?" I could hear Bella humming to herself up stairs.

"Yes. Aren't we in a good mood?" He teased.

"Well, I see why you're always in a good mood now." I laughed.

"If I knew that all it took to get your panties out of a knot, I would of found you a..." I put my hand up to stop him. His mind finished for me and I smacked him in the head.

"It's true!" He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm going to let Bella kick you ass, you know that? I was holding her back but now..." I smiled at his shocked expression. "But that'll have to wait until tomorrow. I've got to return something to Bella." I placed my hand in my pocket and ran my fingers over the lace underwear.

"Have a good night." He patted me on the back again.

"I intend to."

I raced up the stairs, two and four at a time. I couldn't get up there fast enough. I took a deep breath before entering our room. Bella was laying on the mat on the floor, in a long silky night gown, reading a book. She was so cute that I smiled. She looked up and smiled back.

"Get some pajama's on and come join me." She patted the floor.

"What if I'd rather wear nothing?" I wiggled my eyebrows playfully at her.

"That's up to you. I want to talk to you about something." She looked up at me with a serious expression on her face.

I kicked off my shoes and took off my shirt before sitting next to her. I kissed her cheek softly. "You have my attention."

"I want to talk to you about what Tanya and I spoke about in the car."

"Ah, I see... Did she offend you in anyway?" I rubbed gently circles against her hand with my thumb.

"No, she was actually very nice. She told me that if you ever hurt me that I could join her coven. But I don't honestly believe her. She only wants you."

"I'm sorry. She's always been like that."

"I'm going to make sure that she knows your mine. Now, if I have to beat her like a red headed step child I will. I'm not asking permission, I'm just letting you know. Alice and Rosalie already said they'd help if they needed to." She looked at me, her eyes showing me all the strength she had.

I didn't like this idea, not at all. A new born against an ancient was not a good idea. Even 3 against one wasn't a good idea. I don't think that Tanya would want it to come to blows though. She respected Carlisle far too much for that.

"Why is she so... into you? Besides the obvious, of course." She laid back, placing one hand over her head.

"What's the obvious?" I looked at her, confused.

"Oh, please. You're perhaps the sexiest male being on the face of this planet, if not many other planets. You're sweet and sincere. You write lullabies for the women you love... Oh, and besides the fact you have an incredible gift. Don't act like you don't know." She leaned up on her elbow.

"I'm nothing like that... besides the lullabies of course. I'd only do that for you."

She snorted. "For a creature with perfect vision, you're blind."

I leaned in and kissed her soft lips. "If you say so."

"I do." She pushed me down and kissed me, pressing her cool mouth against mine. It was delicious.

"I think it's because I don't want her. Not in the least. I see her mind and it holds no interest to me. Even Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper find her desirable, not that they'd be disloyal to their wives. She hates knowing I don't think she's wanton sex goddess like every other male. After a 1000 years of getting your way, I guess it's hard to change." I ran my hands over her shoulder.

"You're a challenge to someone who has always won the game." Bella traced her fingers over my chest.

"Exactly. But I was never in the game to begin with." Her eyes never fitted to meet mine. I brought my hand to her chin and lifted it so that she was looking into my eyes. "My heart didn't beat until I met you."

"My heart didn't stop until I met you." She smiled playfully at me.

"Oh Bella..." I closed my eyes, sighing.

"You made my heart stop every time you touched me. Now you make my heart start with every kiss. What more could I ask for?" She leaned down and kissed my stomach. My muscles tensed slightly, contracting at her touch. Not out of surprise or pain, but of pleasure.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Edward. Now, can I have my panties back?" She giggled playfully as she pulled the underwear from my pocket.

"Did you like these or something? Were you going to keep a reminder?" She twisted the panties between her fingers.

"The only reminder I need is you." I pinned her against the floor.

"I can't wait to get our furniture. I can't wait to get you in bed." She wrapped her legs around my waist.

"A bed, how boring. We have all the time in the world to find fun places to make love and you want to try a bed?" I teased her, kissing down her chest.

"Yeah, it would be a change. Besides, if we break the bed it would cheaper to replace then the Volvo."

I pulled her night gown down slowly. "Aw but I was thinking about getting an Audi, maybe in midnight blue." I muttered against her sweet flesh. She shivered slightly.

"You and your cars." She breathed.

"What? You don't want to take a ride?" I pulled the silk down lower with my teeth. "In my new car, I mean."

"And you said I tortured you..." She muttered.

I laughed as she pushed me over, taking control. She straddled my waist. She sat up, her hands on my chest. The tiny strings that kept up her night gown slid down her shoulders slightly.

"I want to go on a shopping trip with Alice tomorrow."

"What?" I looked at her confused.

"I'm ready. I honestly don't think I need to be tested anymore. I want to go to school with you. If I do that I need new clothes. I can't let Alice pick everything out." She rubbed my stomach with her tiny fingers.

"I'm not sure..."

"Please let me try. Come on, a mall. Where's the harm in that? You know I won't be in there that long anyway." She began to play with the button of my pants.

"Bella.. I'm not sure..." I practically whimpered at her touch.

"You can come with me to Victoria Secret and you can help me pick out a few things..." She slid her fingers underneath my boxers.

"Okay... " I barely whispered. Then I heard the thoughts of my brother...

_'What head are you thinking with?' _

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" I growled. I heard his booming laughter. Then I heard a loud crashing noise. Bella looked extremely pleased with herself.

The sound was the faintest whisper, but I heard Rosalie laugh, "See, told you to be nice to them. But, no... "


	13. Fight

**Okay I said I would post this tonight if I got 15 reviews and so far I've gotten 16 so here you go. My gift to you. I hope you enjoy it. **

**lol Also I would like formally apologize to Daddy's Little Cannibal. I love both stories. lol please, not your wrath! Anything but that... anyway... You guys should check out Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner and Coffin of love. **

I laid on the floor for a while after Bella had gotten dressed and decided to go converse with my family. Apparently, Emmett was none too happy with his tumble off the bed last night. He actually challenged Bella to a wrestling match later in the after noon. I felt so calm, the sounds of my family only a lull in my brain until I heard their voices.

2 human males and they were about to ring the door bell. Bella rush to the door to open. I moved quickly down the stairs. When I was there faster then humanly possible she gave me a nasty look.

"What?" She snorted.

"They're human." I muttered.

"And you're over protective." She opened the door as soon as the bell rang.

"Hi, is this the Cullen residence?" One of the men looked over Bella with appraising eyes then stopped when they saw me.

"Sure, sure! Oh it must be our stuff! Woo hoo!" She giggled. Both gentlemen smiled at her. One of them thought she looked like a pretty version of their daughter. The other thought Bella's breast were nice when they bounced. I shot him a nasty look.

"Um, yea. Could you just since this and tell us where to put it. You sure got a lot of stuff!"The nicer gentlemen said.

"Oh yeah we did. We just moved here." She bit her lip, thinking. "Why don't you just put it on the lawn and we can take it from there. It hasn't rained in a week so it should be fine."

Both gentlemen were relieved that they didn't have to carry boxes upon boxes of stuff up flights of stairs. Bella handed them back the clip board and they both went to work.

"Oh Emmett... have big boy come here." Bella said with a small smile on her face.

"What?" Emmett shouted from the living room.

"I bet I can get more boxes up to my room faster then you could." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh yeah right. As soon as the dudes are gone, we are on!" He came up behind her and waited for the guys to finish. It was rather boring and we would have been much faster, but we couldn't do that. Always have to hide.

Finally, 2 hours later they were done and the lawn was filled with huge amounts of boxes of every size and shape. Emmett barely waited for the large truck to be completely out of the drive way. He started gathering large boxes into his arms and making trip after trip. Bella hardly carried anything and moved tiny boxes. It took Emmett 10 trips and a mattress set to realize what she was doing.

"Hey! That's not fair." He grumbled. The lawn was almost empty except for our headboard and dresser. Bella was laughing.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so big and strong." She hugged his waist. He nodded in a sulky way.

"It's alright, I know you're secretly in love with me. Shh... I won't tell Edward." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and giggled wildly. I smiled at my family acting exactly like what they were. Emmett came stomping into the house, Bella still over his shoulder.

"I think this belongs to you." He dumped Bella into my arms. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, do you belong to me?" I smiled at her playfully.

"Oh yes, every part of me. Now lets finish getting this stuff upstairs so we can get it unpacked. I wanted to go to the mall with Alice before it gets too late."

I placed her on her feet and patted her bottom as she wiggling her hips as she walked away from me. She smiled at me playfully from over her shoulder. She went over to the headboard and picked up then turned to me. "What, going to have your wife do all the heavy lifting?"

"Smart ass..." I called to her as I jogged over to the dresser. I felt the air move as she ran up the stairs with the head board. I followed close behind with the last piece of furniture.

"Wow, do we have a room underneath here?" I commented as I put the dresser in the corner. Boxes were piled everywhere.

"You'd be surprised. Okay well, I'm going to head out now and when we get back I can unpack." She leaned over and kissed my lips.

"I'll work on it while you're out." I pecked her cheek. I stopped and turned to her, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, stay and if you do unpack I might just bring you a present." She swayed her hips as she pressed herself closer to me.

"I hope it comes wrapped in silk..." I pressed my lips to her ear. She ran her slender fingers over my cheek.

"If you're a good boy." she teased. "We'll see."

"What if I'd prefer to be bad?" I nipped her ear lobe.

"Mm... Then I'd have to give you a spanking." She giggled with the final word.

I grabbed her hips and spun her around. I pressed her body against mine, back to chest. I leaned in close to neck, letting my breath spread over her flesh. I let one of my hands slide down her side and gripped her bottom. "What if I want it to be the other way around?"

"When you'd better find a secluded spot in the forest and wait for a thunder storm." Alice snickered as she leaned up against the frame of the door.

"Little Pixie, I swear to you... One day..." I gave her an evil look and she snickered again.

"Come on sis, let's go buy you some school clothes." She grabbed her hand and started pulling her away.

"Edward, do you trust me?" She stopped at the door.

"Yes. I trust you. You'll be fine. You'll have Alice and Rosalie with you."

She nodded with a weak smile. It was the first time in a very long time I hadn't been with her every second. I didn't know how to handle it.

In the time that she was gone I put the bed together, washed all the bed linens, and placed all of clothes in the dresser. We still had several things to unpack but I arranged everything in a corner so it was easier to deal with. Bella arrived back around 6.

Before I could even kiss her hello or grab her bags Emmett was snatching her up."You own me a wrestling match little human girl!"

"It's little vampire girl, thank you very much." She stated in a sarcastic tone. He set her on the lawn.

"Whatever, you ready for this?" Emmett stretched his arms over his head, like it matter.

Bella tossed off her shoes and took off her jewelry. I watched from the porch and she sauntered over, handing me her wedding band. "Keep it safe." She said with a kiss.

"Oh, Em... I'm ready..." She hadn't turned from me yet.

Without another word Emmett charged towards her. Bella jumped and he tripped, sliding into the spot in which she was just standing. In less then a quarter of a second she was half way across the yard. He got up with a growl and turned, running at her again. Once again she jumped and he fell, but this time she came up behind him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she tossed him to her left. A huge roar erupted from his body. I couldn't help but laugh at the display.

"She's feeling very confident." Jasper stood beside me.

"She should. She's beating him." I smiled.

"He's going to be impossible for a while."

"It's worth it." We both said at the same time. We laughed.

They continued for several minutes. Emmett never laid a hand on her. He was too slow and his balance faltered every time he got close.

I heard Alice's mind before I saw her. _"Tanya's coming..."_

I turned, "When?"

"Now..." Alice whispered. Tanya's ancient scent began to waft through the air. I turned looking for anything to tell me where she was coming from. Bella and Emmett stopped what they were doing and searched for the scent as well.

Tanya came dancing out of the woods. She looked abnormal in jeans in a tee shirt. She looked like she was pretending to be human, where as if Bella wore the same thing she'd simply look beautiful. I growled. "Haven't you done enough already?"

"I just came to see how you two were doing. Be nice." Tanya's voice was light.

"You are an ally but not a friend. I'm asking you politely to leave." Alice stood strong beside me.

"Can't I just watch the games? Bella is quite good." Tanya came closer to Bella. I moved from the porch but Alice stopped me.

The vision that flashed through Alice's brain swirled in my own. I smiled slightly and turned to look at her. _"Do you understand?"_

I nodded. I turned and looked back at Bella. She did not back down or even flinch from Tanya. Her eyes bore into Tanya's. Tanya's smile never left her lips.

"I have an idea." Tanya mused. " Why don't I test dear Bella. I'd love to see her strength of body since I've seen her strength of will. If it is equally as strong you might be an amazing vampire one day."

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Bella hissed through clinched teeth.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Emmett whispered.

I decided this was the time to step in. I moved in between the two women. "I think it's a great idea. The minute you step out of line Tanya..." I turned my glare towards her, "I'll personally rip your head from your shoulders."

**Yeah yeah I know I know kind of a cliffhanger, especially coming from me. But I hope it'll be worth it. Also I want you guys to review and tell me if you want an epilogue of kinkiness. Give me what you'd like to see... I'll throw in the best ones and We'll go from there. Also, those of you who like this story and who would like read more from me should put me on author alerts because I have two more stories coming out! I think I might even have a poll come out and you'll get to vote on which one I continue with first. Anyway thank you so much for being so awesome.**


	14. Battle

**Okay, so heres the end... I hope you like it. I realize it's kind of short but I wanted to do a cliffy.(never done one before) Now if enough of you review I will post the epilogue right after words (I'm talking at least 20!!) I know I'm a cow lol. **

"That's fair enough, Edward." She rolled her fingers over my neck and Bella snarled. Tanya pulled back her fingers.

"Uh, Ed, I'm not so sure about this." Emmett came close to me and whispered.

"I am. You'll see." I pulled back with him. I turned to Bella and nodded.

The two women began to circle each other with the most intense stares. I've never seen Bella look less human. A wild snarl ripped from her lips.

"Does it bother you Bella that I know what Edward really wants?" Tanya laughed, crouching down to the ground.

"Does it bother you it isn't you?" Bella matched her actions. She looked like a lioness on the hunt.

Tanya growled and lunged forward. Bella pulled back quickly and was behind her. She grabbed Tanya's hair. "And it'll always be me."

Tanya twisted around and pulled back. They began to circle again. I watched all this from the porch. Alice's eyes were constantly glazed over, but the vision never changed. Jasper thought directly at me, _"would you like me to help?"_

I nodded and Bella's face became very smug almost instantly. Tanya's crumpled as she tried to keep the fake fear away. She shot Jasper a dirty look and Bella took her chance.

Bella knocked her to the forest floor hard. The thunderous sounds of her fist banging into her body echoed through the trees. Tanya tried to stand but her feet struggled for purchase.

Finally, after several minutes of the pounding she stood. "If you ever come around my husband again I will not stop."

Bella turned and began to walk away. Tanya stood up quickly and charged after her. I opened my mouth to yell her to stop but I was too late. The scene happened so fast. I turned to look at Alice and the vision still did not change. I turned my eyes back to the clearing but where my wife once was a cloud of dust.

"Bella!" I ran to the spot and turned in a circle, searching for them.

_"Get...this... bitch... off... me..." _Tanya's voice screamed in my head. I turned towards the noise. Bella had Tanya in a head lock about thirty feet away. Bella's teeth were firmly placed into Tanya's neck. I ran towards the couple but Bella's hand flung up to stop me.

She pulled her mouth away from Tanya's skin. "If you ever even think that you'll lay a hand on my husband you are out of your mind. I will kill you. It is your choice. Leave now and never return, or die." Bella's words were quick and sharp. The spot where Bella bit was now permanently marked. Tanya's skin glistened with venom.

I felt Alice's mind behind me. _"She'll never return."_

"I'm... sorry... for disturbing... your... family... I'll leave." She muttered but Bella still did not release her hold. She placed her hand on Tanya's forehead and pulled it back slightly.

"I could rip your head off right now and make sure you never bother me again." She hissed into Tanya's ear.

Jasper came up behind me, _"Tanya's scared and Bella is acting."_

I took a step back in surprise. My entire family was beside me. I smiled at Bella, at her strength and at the fact I knew she was achieving her goal: to scare the hell out Tanya. I knew Bella would never do anything to truly harm anyone but Tanya did not.

"Tanya, if he wanted you he would of stopped me, don't you think?" Bella's eyes met mine.

Tanya's ridged body went limp and I knew at that moment that Bella had won. Apparently she did too and she dropped Tanya's body to the ground. "Leave and never come back."

Tanya got on her hands and knees, then finally to her feet. She took a fleeting glance at the group of vampires in front of her. She turned and charged into the trees.

Bella let out a heavy sigh when she was sure she was completely gone and ran towards me. I scooped her into my arms. "That was amazing. And I thought you were a bad actress..."

"You were acting? God, I thought you were really going to tear her to bits." Emmett spoke in a confused tone.

"I hope she learned her lesson or I really will." She leaned in and captured my mouth in a passionate kiss.

Alice smiled brightly, " This worked out quiet well. Carlisle won't even be mad."

"Oh, I forgot out about Carlisle." Bella whispered.

"No, he's decided that she's an unstable ally. I agrees we should keep our distance for a while." Alice patted Bella's arm.

I watched as my siblings made their way back to the house. I pulled Bella's wedding band from my pocket and brought her hand to my lips. I kissed each knuckle slowly, then each finger tip before letting the finger slide down her third finger. She smiled brightly at me. She brought her hand to my cheek and leaned in, kissing me more passionately then the one before.

"So, Mr. Cullen... would you like to see what I got you from the mall..." She trailed off seductively. She pulled away from me then and made her way up the porch. I watched as her hips swayed with each delicate movement. She looked over her shoulder at me, and batted her long lovely eye laces.

"And you thought that dress was underwear..." She winked at me and blew a kiss in my direction.

"Oh, you're going to be the death of me..." I muttered as I ran behind her.

**Fin... **

**So tell me what you think? Did you like it? Did it happen like you thought it would? Let me know! Also just to let you know I will be posting a new story later this week. I haven't decided on a name yet but if you put me on your alerts I promise you won't be disappointed! I hope anyway... I really like the story. If you want to know more pm me!**


	15. Epilogue

**Okay so here it is! There is no more. This is the end. No mas. There is a new story that will story that I'll probably start posting either tomorrow or next day. I think I'm going to call it "Too late" but it sounds kind of cheesy to me. I might do a poll (have done one yet.) For you guys to help me pick a name.I want to thank everyone that reviewed. Especially the people that reviewed every single chapter. You know who you guys are. You're awesome! I hope you like my new story just as much. **

**Also, just to let you know this is pretty much just a lemon. I felt sad ending the story without one. Plus I won't be writing lemons for a while (these things need to build up. Stew. Get more ideas you know)**

**_11 months, one silver Volvo, 3 beds, a wall, and a few dozen trees later..._**

I couldn't believe how happy I was. It was our one year anniversary and flew by in a wild blur. Bella and I were in college together, I was working towards a degree in law and Bella was premed, much to everyones surprise. Also, we bought our own home.

I blind folded and place heavy ear muffs over Bella's ears. The drive took 7 hours and she whined the entire time, of course I ignored her. It would be all worth it. I just wanted to see her face.

It was around midnight when I stopped the car. I whipped around the other side of the car and pulled her out. I cuddled her close to me as I darted through the trees. When we finally arrived I set her on her feet. She was getting severally annoyed with the things covering her. She ripped the mask and muffs from her face. I watched as her jaw dropped and then her lips curl into a beautiful smile.

"Oh Edward..." She whispered my name.

I smiled as I watched her spin around our meadow. There was a blanket spread across the ground, tiny tea candles in crystal cups spread all around. Rose petals sprinkled the ground.

"How did you...?" She smiled, her fingers over her lips.

"I asked Alice, you know she's always willing to help..." I placed my hands in my pockets and smiled down at my feet. I almost felt shy, like it was our first time all over again. This time I wouldn't have to be so gentle though. She was not breakable.

She walked slowly towards me, a small grin playing on her delicious lips. Her lovely black dress swished around her hips. She ran her fingers up my arms and leaned up on her toes. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

I took her small face in my hands and kissed her with all the desire that had been building in me for hours. She moaned softly against my lips. She pulled away from me and took me by the hand. When she got to the blanket she stopped. She dropped my hand and backed away from me. I felt my knees go weak and I dropped to them.

"That's not fair..."

She smiled wickedly, continuing to back up some. "Alls fair in love and war..." She moved her hands over her arms up to her shoulders. She pulled the straps down and her dress fell to the earth.

I tried to get up, to touch her, but I sank down to my feet. "Oh no, I didn't say you could get up yet." Her smile grew as she walked towards me. She was clad in matching black lace bra and panties, along with thigh high black shear hose and stiletto heals.

"Bella..." I whined. She waved her finger in front of her. She bit her lip as she ran her hand down her stomach.

"What should I take off, Edward?" She playfully chewed one of her nails in mock innocence. She toed the earth with the point of her shoe.

"Everything but the pantie hose and heels." I could my face spread into an eager smile. She smiled back at me as she reached behind her, unhooking the bra. It fell to the ground, exposing her prefect breasts to the cool night air. I took a slow ragged breath, enjoying the view.

Slowly she started to move towards me, sliding her hands down her stomach. She slid her fingers underneath the thin black lace. "These too?"

"Bella... yes... please..." Her lips curled into a seductive smile at my words. She slowly pushed them down her thighs and past her knees. The fell past her ankles and stepped out of them. Her hands rested on her hips.

"Do you like this?"

"Let me get up and I'll show you how much so." I watched her beautiful glow in the moonlight. She beckoned me with her finger and I nearly bounded off the blanket. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist. Her fingers intertwined with my hair and we kissed for what felt like hours.

She finally broke away from our kiss and began to unbutton my shirt. Her hands slid over my chest and it sent chills up my spine. I kicked off my shoes quickly as I leaned down to kiss her skin.

I traced my fingers up the flesh of her stomach, moving them up until they rest on one of the swollen mounds of flesh. She hissed in pleasure, leaning her head back.

I brought my lips to her ear." You've be a naughty girl, Isabella."

"Oh, have I now? Maybe you should punish me." She batted her eyelashes, her lips slightly parted.

I swallowed hard and leaned down. I hesitated a second, letting my breath fan over her skin then brought her bottom lip between mine. I sucked it gently, tugging on it slightly before releasing it. "Whatever will I do with you?"

"I'll do whatever you want..." She mumbled, her eyes closed. I could smell her desire building between her thighs.

"Will you be a good girl?" I slipped my fingers between her thighs, she let out a low moan.

"Yes, if you keep doing that..." Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head.

I ducked my fingers inside of her for only a second then pulled away slowly, letting my fingers drag against her over sensitive flesh. ''You have to earn your rewards."

She growled my name, causing me to growl in return. I grabbed her thighs, forcing her legs around my waist. I slammed her hard against a tree. I could of never done this before, never had her like this. I felt her fingers sliding down my slacks, rubbing the swollen flesh underneath.

"You're being bad again." I let her legs down and turned her body. I pressed her hard against the tree and ran my fingers over her thighs.

I leaned into her neck and kissed it. I took her tiny wrists and clutched them in one hand. I held them above her hand. I began to explore her body in more earnest. It was soft and trembled at my touch.

"Please..." She begged in a soft voice.

"Please what, Isabella?" I growled in her ear.

"Now.. please... now..." Her voice quivered. It was too much for me. My free hand released me from my prison and I pressed myself into her.

Her cry echoed through the meadow. I released her wrists and gripped her hips. She pressed back into me. Our movements were quick and hard. She whimpered with every movement. It was so amazingly erotic.

I pulled away from her and turned her again so that she was facing me. "Well, I was going to make love to you in the grass but here I am... fucking you against a tree. Now how did that happen?" I slipped inside of her again.

She moaned rather loudly and a wicked smile played over her lips. "I love you when you talk like that. You don't know what it does to me..."

"Oh, yes I do." I pressed into her hard. I pressed my lips to her ear, "And I think I like it more then you..."

She giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her back to the blanket and laid her down. Her hair fanned around her face, making her pale skin stand out all that more. I buried my face in her neck, kissing all the skin I could find.

"You grow more beautiful with each passing twilight." I breathed against her skin.

"Oh Edward..." is all she whispered. I pulled back, looking into her topaz eyes.

"I love you..."

"I love you too... " She kissed my lips slightly. "Make love to me."

I slid back into her. It was hard not to be done then. Her muscles tightened around me, flexing what little control I had.

Her legs tightened around my waist. Slowly and steady is what I kept reminding myself. It was hard not to become wild, a monster. A monster that wanted only one thing.

Her sweet moans floated across the meadow. It was like music in the darkness.

That's when I felt the tiny droplets crash against my back. It soon began to soak my shirt. I looked up at the sky and smiled as the water ran down my face. Bella's smile matched mine.

"It's just like the first time..." She raised her face slightly to the sky. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She laced her fingers in my hair.

"Why don't we go to the car, Edward?" Her wicked grin spread easily on her beautiful face.

I fixed my pants as quickly as I could and gathered up her discarded clothing then scooped her up into my arms.

"So, what color should our next car be?" I said with a grin.

She laughed at my question, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. "Oh, how about something in red?"


End file.
